


Faking It - Italian translation

by stylessavesmex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, Practice Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylessavesmex/pseuds/stylessavesmex
Summary: Una storia ambientata all'università in cui Louis è il migliore amico di Harry sin da quando gli ha offerto della frutta a dadini nel cortile della loro scuola elementare.Passano più tempo insieme a coccolarsi nei loro letti che da soli, ma non è come sembra. O forse sì?Oppure, Harry fa finta di frequentare il suo migliore amico per sfuggire a delle attenzioni non volute di un insistente compagno di corso, e spera che le bugie non gli esplodano in faccia.E il tutto comprende degli incidenti imbarazzanti con un dildo, delle erezioni scomode, alcune prime volte, delle conversazioni tenute a notte tarda, delle scoperte sentimentali e Niall in veste di amico disperato che dà consigli pessimi.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. Primo capitolo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976751) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 
  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976751) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> Ciao a tutti! 
> 
> Tutti i diritti di questa storia vanno all'autrice @TheCellarDoor, io mi sono occupata solo della traduzione. 
> 
> Solitamente scrivo su Wattpad –https://www.wattpad.com/user/stylessavesmex -, ma l'autrice mi ha riferito di preferire che i suoi lavori restino qua su Archive Of Our Own, e non posso che eseguire i suoi ordini! :D
> 
> Questa è una delle mie fan fiction preferite, perciò spero di averle reso giustizia e che la troviate piacevole tanto quanto ho fatto io.  
> Nonostante l'autrice abbia pubblicato un capitolo unico diviso in sei parti, io la dividerò in sei capitoli per una questione di comodità. 
> 
> Avviserò di ogni aggiornamento sul mio profilo Twitter, @stylessavesmex.  
> Potete trovarmi su qualsiasi social network con lo stesso nickname!
> 
> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui.  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura. <3
> 
> All the love,  
> -C.

Harry si era svegliato due ore prima e si stava già pentendo di non essere rimasto a letto.   
O di non aver indossato un travestimento divertente, tipo qualcosa con dei baffi.

"Hey, Styles!"

Rassegnato, Harry si girò contro il suo volere e si sistemò un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio con dita tremanti. Si stava facendo crescere un po' i capelli e ora arrivavano sotto le orecchie. "Hey."  
"Quindi…" Guy iniziò a parlare, e Harry già sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire. Gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto essere una persona tosta, magari anche un po' maleducata, a cui non importava dei sentimenti altrui. "Domani è venerdì e scommetto che non hai nulla da fare, perciò… che ne dici se usciamo insieme?" 

"In realtà–"

"Oh, dai. Solo un appuntamento?"

Sarebbe dovuto essere bello, fantastico addirittura, ricevere un invito ad uscire e divertirsi con qualcuno di attraente, ma lui non se la sentiva. E non importavano le chissà quante volte gli avesse detto di no, perché Guy faceva finta di non capirlo.

"Io… uhm, ho da fare." Harry lanciò freneticamente un'occhiata al cortile dell'università, cercando di scorgere una faccia amica che potesse venire a salvarlo. Ovviamente, nessuno dei suoi amici era nelle vicinanze ora che aveva bisogno di loro. Nemmeno Louis.   
Louis avrebbe dovuto saperlo e basta.

Anche se si erano messi d'accordo per incontrarsi al centro studentesco. Non importava.

"Possiamo anche solo uscire, sai? Niente di serio. Vediamo come va a finire," disse Guy, con quel solito sottotono nella voce che ad Harry faceva avere la sensazione che se lo stesse già immaginando mezzo nudo sul suo letto del dormitorio. "Potrei farti vedere qualcosa nella mia zona."

"Ripeto," Harry si grattò la nuca, fissando le punte delle sue scarpe da ginnastica bianche e sporche e la piccola faccina sorridente disegnata da Louis con un pennarello indelebile sopra di esse. "Ho da fare. E non… non sono interessato. Te l'ho già detto."

Un attimo dopo alzò lo sguardo, ma avrebbe voluto non farlo. Guy gli stava guardando il pacco.

"Sabato, allora?"

Harry voleva solo andarsene. 

Avrebbe voluto essere più risoluto, così da dire "no, amico, non uscirò mai con te perché saresti solo una scopata e non sono interessato" e andare via senza farsi troppi problemi.  
E invece rimase lì fermo e disse la cosa peggiore che avrebbe potuto mai dire. "Ho una cosa da fare. Con il mio ragazzo."

Le punte delle sue orecchie stavano andando a fuoco come ogni volta che diceva una bugia. Era solo una questione di tempo prima che facesse un passo falso e confessasse che non era vero, perciò farfugliò un saluto a malapena udibile e girò i tacchi per andarsene.

Guy lo afferrò per il gomito e chiese, "Davvero? Tipo chi? Hai detto di non voler uscire con nessuno e ora improvvisamente hai un fidanzato?"

Era incredibile come Guy avesse riconosciuto finalmente una cosa che Harry gli stava dicendo da settimane, adesso. 

"È una cosa recente, stiamo insieme solo da due giorni… è successo e basta." Sperò di non sembrare agitato come si sentiva. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire a freddo.

"Davvero," Guy disse, come se non gli stesse credendo nemmeno per sbaglio. "Allora chi è?"

Harry si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone, sentendo lo stomaco annodarsi mentre si tratteneva dallo sputare il "non sono affari tuoi" che aveva sulla punta della lingua. 

Stava per rispondere quando delle dita con un tocco familiare si posarono sulla sua spalla e la strinsero. 

"Va tutto bene, ragazzi?"

Harry espirò e si girò verso Louis, sollevato. "Hey."

"Ti stavo aspettando, Harold. Non posso credere che tu mi abbia abbandonato lì tutto solo con questa pesantissima lattina di Coca Cola. Sono necessariamente dovuto venire a cercarti, il mio braccio si sta staccando."   
"Non ne hai preso una anche per me?" Harry domandò, lasciando che Louis gli mettesse un braccio intorno alle spalle nonostante fosse più alto di lui sin dagli ultimi anni di liceo.

"Pensavo che potessimo dividercene una e poi comprare un'aranciata? O dell'acqua. Non ero sicuro di quale volessi. Ma se–"

"Ehilà?" Guy disse, facendo ricordare ad Harry della sua presenza. "Stavamo avendo una conversazione, qui."

Louis rimase sorridente mentre rispondeva. "E ora non più. È buffo come funziona questa roba, vero? Comunque, sappi che è molto maleducato interrompere le persone quando parlano."

E prima che Guy potesse ribattere, Louis spinse Harry via di lì. "Che cazzone." Aggiunse poi, nemmeno a bassa voce.

Harry si mise le mani in faccia e gemette.

"Ti stava ancora dando fastidio?"

Fece cadere a peso morto le braccia ai lati dei fianchi e gettò un'occhiata di traverso a Louis. "Beh… forse?"

Louis sospirò.

"È che non posso…" Harry disse, con le nocche che andavano a sbattere contro il fianco di Louis mentre camminavano. "Continua a chiedermi di uscire nonostante gli abbia detto di no milioni di volte."

"Devi dirgli chiaro e tondo di levarsi dalle palle. Magari ti lascerà vivere in pace."

"Ci ho provato una volta. Cioè, voglio dire, mi sono infastidito parecchio ma poi mi sono sentito una merda e lui ha pensato che stessi flirtando." 

Louis lo tirò a sé in un abbraccio e mise il naso contro la sua guancia, e Harry, davvero, lo avrebbe voluto al suo fianco in ogni momento della sua vita, perché ogni cosa tornava al proprio posto quando c'era lui. 

"Non dovresti sentirti in colpa, però. È una testa di cazzo, ed evidentemente non gliene frega niente niente di come ti fa sentire, quindi perché dovresti farlo tu per lui?"

"Lo so," disse Harry. "Ma potrei avergli detto di avere un ragazzo? Magari ora mi lascerà stare."

Le dita di Louis si fecero strada tra i capelli del riccio, accarezzandoli e tirandoli delicatamente. Harry per poco non inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi perché era un gesto che gli rendeva sempre le ginocchia molli.

"Non sembra che ci sia cascato, comunque."

Guardò i suoi piedi e quelli di Louis camminare in contemporanea, con l'erba ancora umida dalla pioggerellina mattutina, ma poi il ragazzo si fermò di colpo, facendo barcollare entrambi appena si allontanò di poco per guardarlo.

"Cosa?" Harry chiese, girandosi verso Louis e aggiungendo in fretta, "Non ho davvero un ragazzo, giusto per essere chiari. Saresti il primo a saperlo."

"Hey," Louis gli permette la punta del naso. "Lo so, paperella. Lo so."

"Allora perché ti sei fermato?"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo, con le dita che tiravano svogliatamente un lembo della camicia a quadri blu di Harry. Era di una taglia più grande e Louis gliela aveva comprata quando Lottie lo aveva trascinato in alcuni negozi d'antiquariato l'estate prima.   
Era diventata subito la sua preferita.

"Ho solo avuto un'idea davvero stupida, fai come se non fosse successo nulla."

"Cosa?" Harry si lasciò trascinare di nuovo da Louis, con un braccio intorno alle sue spalle mentre il liscio si aggrappava alla sua vita. Era già pronto a lamentarsi quando Louis cedette.  
Conosceva tutti i suoi punti deboli.

Erano migliori amici sin dal primissimo giorno di scuole elementari, quando Harry pianse nel cortile perché era spaventato e gli mancava la sua mamma. Louis lo prese per mano e gli offrì un po' della sua frutta a dadini, anche se era più grande di due anni ed essere amici con i bambini più piccoli era considerato essere da sfigati.

"Okay, ma è una cosa stupida. Potrei… cioè. Lo farò. Potremmo… potresti dire che stai frequentando me."

Harry sbatté le ciglia, fermando Louis e incrociando il suo sguardo. "Ti andrebbe bene?"

"Non essere sciocco. Vieni qui" disse Louis, ed un secondo dopo stava abbracciando Harry, sfregandogli la schiena con movimenti circolari confortanti e posando delicatamente le labbra sulla sua mandibola.   
Nessuno dava abbracci migliori di Louis.   
Nemmeno sua madre. Non che glielo avrebbe mai detto, sia chiaro.  
"Voglio solo che tu stia bene. E poi non è che dovrei fare chissà cosa. Mezzo dormitorio già crede che stiamo insieme."

Sì, molte persone lo facevano. Non capivano che cosa avessero, ossia qualcosa che era impossibile da riassumere con una parola incartata e con un fiocchetto sopra. Louis era il suo migliore amico, la sua anima gemella, la persona che era sempre stata al suo fianco per supportarlo e ascoltarlo e farlo ridere anche quando pensava di non riuscirci.

Non stavano insieme, però. Non era così e basta, e non importava quante persone credessero il contrario. 

"Ti va una pizza?" Domandò Harry. 

"È una vera domanda?"

E quando Louis gli diede una pacca sul sedere e corse via, Harry sorrise e lo seguì.  
Lo faceva sempre. 

***

Se non fosse stato per Louis e tutti gli altri suoi amici che vivevano lì, Harry avrebbe considerato seriamente l'idea di cambiare dormitorio.

Aveva apertamente cercato di ignorare il modo in cui lo sguardo di Guy sembrava stargli dando fuoco. "Ho un ragazzo. Te l'ho detto. Dobbiamo fare delle cose."

"Non significa che non possiamo uscire insieme." Guy si mise con il fianco contro la lavatrice, i suoi bicipiti si gonfiarono appena incrociò le braccia contro il petto e guardò Harry dalla testa ai piedi in un modo che andava ben oltre l'amicizia. "O il tuo misterioso ragazzo non ti lascia uscire senza di lui? Non che lo biasimerei…" 

"È Louis," disse Harry bruscamente, rinunciando alla possibilità di piegare per bene i suoi vestiti. Questa situazione stava iniziando a metterlo davvero a disagio. "E no, non ho bisogno del permesso di nessuno per fare qualcosa."

"Louis?" Guy si mise composto. "Non è il tuo migliore amico?"

"È anche quello, sì."

"Aspetta, mi ricordo che una volta dicesti che è come un fratello per te. Quel Louis? Perché se stai cercando di farmi ingelosire ci stai riuscendo." Guy gli accarezzò il braccio nudo con la punta di un dito. "Sei davvero bello con questa addosso. Molto sexy."

"Beh, non è come un fratello." Harry si spostò di scatto e raccolse il suo bucato in fretta. Stava indossando una canottiera vecchia, nera e logora e un paio di jeans. Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere dei pantaloni della tuta e un maglione a collo alto, la prossima volta.  
Non che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, insomma, aveva il presentimento che Guy avrebbe comunque trovato un modo per fare dei commenti inappropriati su di lui. "Ora devo andare."

E uscì dalla lavanderia senza aspettare che Guy rispondesse.

***

"Che succede?" Chiese Louis dal punto del letto di Harry in cui era steso, con le gambe contro il muro e degli orsetti gommosi in bocca.   
Aveva sempre preferito quelli rossi.

La camera di Harry nel dormitorio era un'accogliente scatola di scarpe con un semplice armadio di legno, una scrivania su cui Louis aveva prontamente disegnato dei peni, una sedia di pelle che cigolava ogni volta che Harry cercava di roteare e una serie di lucine che avevano messo insieme sulla testiera del letto.

Era carina, però. Confortevole. Gli piaceva.

"Lou, per favore, non parlare e mangiare allo stesso tempo. Mettiti seduto, potresti soffocare."

"Non lasceresti che accada, non mi preoccupo." Strappò via la testa di un orsetto gommoso e lanciò la parte restante ad Harry. Rimbalzò sulla sua spalla e cadde sul pavimento, ma tanto era uno di quelli gialli.   
Si allungò per raccoglierlo e lo lanciò nel cestino dall'altra parte della stanza. "Basta lavorare, vieni a coccolarmi."

Harry si imbronciò mentre guardava i suoi appunti: aveva quasi finito di evidenziare le ultime frasi. Forse avrebbe potuto rimandare al giorno dopo, anche perché Louis era chiaramente in vena di distrarlo ed era difficile concentrarsi. 

"Non mi hai ancora detto che succede," disse Louis.

Non aveva nemmeno senso dire che andava tutto bene, Louis lo conosceva come il palmo della sua mano.

"Coccole!" Louis urlò così forte che Harry fu abbastanza sicuro che i vicini di stanza lo avessero sentito. I muri erano fatti di carta velina in quel posto.

"Shhh."

"Coccole" insistette Louis, sorridendo e prendendo un enorme respiro come se si stesse preparando a tirare il punto decisivo. 

Harry si alzò dalla sedia, si girò e si tuffò sul letto prima che Louis potesse creare altri problemi. L'ultima volta aveva provato a ricreare l'Ode alla Gioia di Beethoven con le scorregge ascellari, e Harry aveva ricevuto parecchie lamentele.  
Non era nemmeno stato così tanto rumoroso.

Beh, la risata starnazzante di Harry forse aveva avuto a che fare con le lamentele, ma non era comunque abbastanza. 

"Sei così bisognoso di attenzioni." 

"Sì." Louis stiracchiò le braccia in avanti e si dimenò con le dita. "Accontentami."

Harry rotolò al lato di Louis, portandosi le gambe al petto e le ginocchia sotto il mento, perché l'amico aveva occupato tutto lo spazio e il letto non era così grande. 

"Non sono molto comodo" disse Louis, come se stesse leggendo la mente di Harry. Non sarebbe stato più così sorprendente, a questo punto.

Spostò Harry affinché potessero allungare le gambe e poi se lo riportò contro il petto, con le ginocchia contro il retro di quelle del riccio.  
I loro corpi si completavano come se appartenessero ad un'unica essenza. 

Ma non in quel senso.

"Lou?"

"Che c'è?"

"Pensi che potresti, tipo, tenermi per mano?"  
Le falangi di Louis tracciarono il dorso della mano di Harry prima che le loro dita si intrecciassero.

"Tipo così?" Chiese Louis a bassa voce, con il respiro che si infrangeva contro la nuca di Harry.   
Ebbe un brivido, e si sentì stupido. Era Louis.  
Erano sempre così uniti.

"No, dico, magari… domani? Davanti a delle persone?" 

"Oh." Louis fece per allontanarsi, ma Harry gli afferrò la mano e se la portò contro il petto, stringendola finché Louis non si riavvicinò con il busto contro la sua schiena.

"Anche adesso. È che… Guy mi ha praticamente detto che non crede al fatto che stia frequentando te."

"È una mezza sega. Tutti vorrebbero frequentarmi."

Harry ridacchiò e si voltò tra le braccia di Louis per poter nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Profumava di vestiti freschi di bucato e burro di cacao, di infanzia e di casa.

"Eppure non esci con qualcuno da una vita."

Il petto di Louis si gonfiò e sgonfiò con un profondo respiro. "Non ho ancora conosciuto nessuno di abbastanza interessante, credo. Ho dato una possibilità a quel ragazzo alto qualche settimana fa però, no? Com'è che si chiamava?"

"Tom?"

"Sì, lui." Louis strinse più forte Harry con un braccio intorno all spalle, muovendosi finché una delle cosce del più piccolo non si mise in mezzo alle sue gambe aperte lasciando che i pezzi del puzzle tornassero al loro posto.

"Era… era bravo?" Harry si dovette sforzare di non lasciare un segno sul collo di Louis, perché non gli era mai piaciuto che altre persone avessero la sua attenzione, anche se sapeva che avrebbe sempre voluto più bene a lui.  
Solo… non gli piaceva condividerlo.   
Non sapeva nemmeno perché gli avesse fatto quella domanda, o perché gli stesse lasciando un terribile peso sul petto.

"Lo succhiava bene."

Harry smorzò uno squittio contro il collo di Louis, tirandogli la t-shirt nera per un lembo. "Louis."

"L'hai chiesto tu!"

Harry era al suo primo anno di università, e pure Louis dato che era stato bocciato al liceo e aveva dovuto ripetere un anno. Dopo ciò aveva deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per trovarsi un lavoro e guadagnare un po' di soldi per pagare l'università, cosicché Jay non dovesse preoccuparsi anche di quello.

Harry aveva sempre amato quanto fosse tenace e determinato Louis, o come cercasse sempre di semplificare il più possibile la vita delle persone a cui voleva bene.

"Sei diventato terribilmente silenzioso, amore." Louis posò il suo mento irsuto sulla testa di Harry, con le dita occupate a sistemargli la canottiera sulle spalle. "Tutto bene? Troppo esplicito?"

"Non abbastanza," scherzò Harry, sperando che risollevare il morale.

Louis accarezzò la curva del braccio del riccio, allungandosi timidamente sull'avambraccio. Squittì e nascose le nocche sotto il busto di Louis. "Smettila."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non lo farò. Sono io quello svantaggiato qui."

Harry soffriva il solletico, sì, ma Louis si sentiva morire ogni volta che qualcuno gli sfiorava i piedi, gli avambracci o il collo. "Ti ricordi quando ti ho fatto pisciare addosso?"

Louis si lamentò, "Stai zitto", e Harry rise e lo abbracciò più forte, sentendosi le palpebre appesantirsi per colpa del calore del corpo del più grande che lo stava facendo addormentare.

"Avevi quindici anni."

"Possiamo non riportare alla luce uno dei momenti più umilianti della mia vita? Non me lo merito."

Harry rise contro la mandibola di Louis, e il suo respiro doveva avergli fatto il solletico perché ebbe un brivido e le sue cosce si strinsero intorno a quelle del riccio per qualche secondo.

"Resti a dormire qui stanotte?" Chiese Harry. 

"Se vuoi…" mormorò Louis con il viso nei suoi capelli morbidi.

"Che domande." Harry si rifiutò di spostarsi di un millimetro nonostante Louis stesse sbuffando e cercando di tirare la coperta da sotto i loro corpi a peso morto.

"Sei inutile."

"Mh" fu tutto quello che rispose il più piccolo, sistemandosi già sotto la coperta un po' più vicino a Louis.

***

Harry era nel cucinino del dormitorio con il capo chino su una pentola piena di sugo quando qualcuno improvvisamente lo prese con gentilezza per i fianchi e gli baciò la nuca con labbra umide.

"Cos–"

"Shh," Louis bisbigliò, e stava palesemente trattenendo una risata. "Il tuo stalker ci sta guardando."

Era Louis. Soltanto Louis. 

Harry obbligò il suo cuore a rallentare, con una mano che reggeva mosciamente il mestolo di legno. Avrebbe dovuto fingere che fosse normale.

Louis si schiacciò contro la sua schiena, con le dita che si fecero strada sulla pelle nuda e delicata dei fianchi di Harry sotto la sua maglietta. "Va bene?"

"Uhm, sì. Va bene." Strinse più forte il mestolo e chiuse gli occhi. 

"Pensi che ora crederà che stiamo uscendo insieme?" 

"Non… non lo so." Perché era così difficile respirare? Cazzo. Doveva uscire dalla cucina, il vapore lo stava facendo sentire su di giri.

Harry si mise comodo contro il bancone, con il vapore del sugo che gli stava facendo lacrimare gli occhi. Avrebbe davvero dovuto girarlo prima che si bruciasse sul fondo.

"Se n'è andato," sussurrò Louis, e le sue mani sembrarono lasciare delle bruciature sulla pelle di Harry quando si allontanò.

Harry non voleva proprio guardarlo negli occhi, e continuò ad occuparsi del sugo, girandolo e rigirandolo.

Che diavolo era appena successo? Perché si sentiva come se… come se… niente. Nulla.   
Era solo Louis. Avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo con chiunque altro. Non significava niente.

Tutto tornò normale prima del momento in cui servì la cena e si allungò per pulire il mento di Louis da qualche goccia di sugo. 

***

"Dov'è la tua dolce metà?" Chiese Niall, dandogli un colpo d'anca mentre trascinava Harry al centro studentesco. Non gli disse il motivo per cui stessero andando lì, ma il riccio poteva immaginarselo.

Niall non aveva mai passato un giorno senza fermarsi al punto di raccolta di preservativi gratuiti.

"È a lezione, e non è che andiamo ovunque insieme, poi."

Vide con la coda dell'occhio che Niall si era girato a guardarlo, e la risatina che seguì era decisamente immotivata. Non andavano ovunque insieme, avevano le loro vite e i loro passatemi e semplicemente ogni tanto dormivano insieme, non era–

"Il fatto che sapesse perfettamente di chi stessi parlando la dice lunga," disse Niall, tirando Harry per un polso per farlo camminare più velocemente, chiaramente ignorando il tentativo di offendersi dell'amico. "Siete come un paio di tette. O di capezzoli. Non c'è uno senza l'altro."

"Ma che stai dicen–"

"Aspetta. Significa che io e Liam siamo gli altri piccoli capezzoli? Sai, dato che tu ne hai quattro. Io sono il più grande dei piccoli, vero?" Harry non avrebbe dovuto condividere il suo Twix con lui il primo giorno dell'anno di matricolato.   
Magari adesso si stava ancora rotolando nel suo cumolo di coperte calde, e invece era costretto a camminare verso il centro per vedere Niall afferrare una manciata di preservativi.

Un secondo prima Harry si stava tenendo occupato leggendo un volantino sulla prevenzione delle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili e quello dopo Niall gli stava riempiendo le tasche di preservativi. 

"Niall!" Balzò sul posto e scacciò le mani di Niall, sentendosi il viso andare a fuoco quando si porgono per raccogliere alcuni pacchetti che erano caduti. Le occhiatacce che ricevette da parte di qualche studente furono abbastanza per farlo sentire in imbarazzo e con la voglia di fuggire via immediatamente nelle vene. 

"Puoi smetterla?"

"Haz, ti voglio bene, ma hai bisogno di scioglierti un pochino. Sei all'università, cazzo. Goditi la vita!" Gli diede uno schiaffo così forte sulla spalla da farlo barcollare in avanti, rischiando anche di sbattere la testa sulla macchinetta dei preservativi.

"Me la sto godendo e sono sciolto, grazie tante."

Lo stesso paio di studenti che lo stavano guardando male si zittirono e lo fissarono senza nessun contegno.

Non sapendo cos'altro fare, Harry si infilò i preservativi in tasca e evitò di guardare qualsiasi cosa oltre alle punte delle sue scarpe. 

"Sei sicuramente il capezzolo più piccolo," borbottò Harry. Non si sarebbe scusato.

Niall rise e basta. Ovviamente. L'unica volta che Harry lo aveva visto genuinamente offeso era al secondo anno quando qualcuno chiamò il suo barbecue "mediocre".

"Mi ringrazierai un giorno di questi."

Cazzarola. Come avrebbe dovuto usarli? Non aveva nessuna relazione.

"Non mi scoperò qualcuno a caso. Non che sia sbagliato, ma… non ora." Non così, non una botta e via con qualcuno di cui non si fidava. E forse era triste essere un diciannovenne la cui storia più selvaggia era aver dato un bacio, ma… non voleva andare oltre finché non si innamorava.

Louis non l'avrebbe spinto a fare una del genere. 

"E se ti trovassimo un bel fidanzato, allora?"

"Non posso," ammise Harry, nonostante sapesse che avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa. "È che… io e Louis–"

"Lo sapevo, cazzo!"

"Cosa?" Era impossibile che Niall avesse–

"Vi siete finalmente svegliati! Ne stavo parlando con Liam proprio di recent–"

Oh. Oh no. "No, non è ciò… non stiamo insieme! Cioè, sì. Voglio dire… stiamo fingendo."

L'ultima volta che Harry aveva visto quell'espressione sulla faccia di Niall era quando il loro insegnante aveva aggiunto altri due capitoli alla lista di quelli da studiare. 

E di che cazzo parlavano lui e Liam quando Harry non era nei paraggi, soprattutto?

"Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma non mi piace."

"Louis mi sta solo aiutando. Hai presente Guy? Il tipo del mio gruppo di studio? Non mi lascia in pace perché apparentemente essere single significa anche essere una preda. Gli ho detto che stavo frequentando Louis così magari mollava la presa."

Niall battè le ciglia. "Siete così stupidi."

"Hey!" Harry non avrebbe mai più condiviso la sua merenda con Niall.

"Capisci che non appena smetterete di fare finta di stare insieme lui tornerà a romperti le palle? Sempre che gliene freghi qualcosa adesso."

Aspetta. "Oh. Cioè… oh."

Beh. Accidenti.

Ma comunque… "Non puoi saperlo, magari si fa indietro. Deve solo vedere che non me lo sono inventato, così almeno avrò una scusa per rifiutare il suo prossimo invito ad uscire insieme."

E anche se Niall stava studiando lettere moderne, era in un corso diverso da quello di Harry, che era terrorizzato dal fatto che Guy si sedesse continuamente accanto a lui, fissandolo più di quanto facesse il professore quando gli faceva una domanda.

"Sì, magari," ripetè Niall, buttando fuori un sospiro e sistemandosi il cappellino all'indietro come se si stesse preparando ad una teritera sulla politica in America. "Immagino che potrebbe farlo, ma tu mi stai dicendo che ti aspetti che Louis non ti frequenti davvero e che allo stesso tempo non si faccia nessun altro? Le voci circolano velocemente, qui. Se scopa con qualcuno siete finiti."

E beh, Harry non ci aveva pensato né aveva davvero considerato l'idea fino a quel momento. Cercò di auto-convincersi e "Non sono egoista."

Forse non avrebbe dovuto mentire in principio, o addirittura lasciare che lo facesse Louis al posto suo. Aveva esagerato. 

"No, non lo sei," disse Niall, poggiando una mano calda sulla spalla di Harry. "Ma ti sei davvero messo in un bel casino, amico."

Nonostante fosse un caso più unico che raro, Harry non poté che dargli ragione.

***

Louis stava guardando Harry in modo strano sin da quando la sua lezione era finita e lo aveva trovato in compagnia di Niall all'uscita.

Harry voleva solo svuotarsi le tasche dei jeans e nascondere i preservativi in quale angolo oscuro del suo cassetto della biancheria.

"Sembri nervoso."

"Io?" Si schiarì la gola. La voce diventava sempre più acuta quando cercava di nascondere qualcosa. "Non lo sono. Solo… non lo so. Scusa."

"Che storia affascinante, wow," lo prese in giro Louis con un tono di voce soave e gentile mentre accarezzava con le nocche un fianco del riccio, avvicinandosi un po' troppo ai preservativi. Nel momento in cui si scansò, capì di aver commesso un errore.

"Okay. Ti stai comportando in modo anche più strano del solito."

"Non è vero."

"Ti comporti come se ti stessi per mordere." Arrivarono all'interno del dormitorio, e il calore della mano di Louis si stava espandendo su tutta la parte bassa della schiena di Harry. "Cioè, vabbè. Non sarebbe la prima volta, ma… dai. Dimmi che c'è. È per colpa di questa cosa?"

Harry non dovrebbe saperlo, ma in qualche modo lui e Louis non avevano mai avuto bisogno di chiarire le loro frasi incoerenti e prive di senso.  
"No. Lou, no. Non è… per me va bene. Dovrei chiederlo a te, piuttosto. Sicuramente ti sto disturbando."

Louis tracciò una linea invisibile sul dorso di Harry con le punte delle dita, incrociando i loro sguardi per qualche secondo prima che il più piccolo aprisse la mano e lasciasse che l'amico ci facesse scivolare la sua contro.

"Sì, è proprio una tortura…" bisbigliò Louis, stringendogli la mano. "Non ci faccio nemmeno caso, okay?"

Non era la prima volta che si tenevano per mano. Lo avevano già fatto, sia per trascinarsi a vicenda che per coccolarsi mentre facevano un pisolino insieme. A volte Harry gli prendeva una mano e faceva aderire i loro palmi per fargli vedere quanto Louis avesse delle manine in confronto alle sue.  
Ma… era diverso.  
Forse perché c'era una specie di motivo strano dietro, ora.

"Me lo prometti?" Harry sapeva che avrebbero dovuto parlare di qualche tipo di regola di base o di come avrebbero gestito il tutto, ma in quel momento aveva solo bisogno di sentire una risposta a quella domanda.

"Certo."

Rimasero in silenzio mentre entravano nella camera di Harry, salutando solo le poche persone che abitavano in quel piano.

Troppo distratto per fermarlo, Harry poté solo guardare la scena con orrore quando Louis gli lasciò la mano per infilargliela nella tasca dei jeans in cerca della chiave per entrare nella sua camera.

Un paio di preservativi caddero proprio vicino ai piedi di Harry. 

Entrambi di pietrificarono e Harry incrociò immediatamente lo sguardo con quello di Louis. "Io… non è come– io non…"

"Wow, okay, uhm… è stato inaspettato."

Harry ne aveva anche altri nelle tasche, oh Dio.

"Merda," disse il più piccolo, inginocchiandosi con decisamente poca grazia e imbarazzandosi quando vide che Louis aveva fatto lo stesso.   
Era così rosso in viso che sembrava che qualcuno avesse dato fuoco alla sua pelle.

"C'è qualcosa che dovresti dirmi, amore?"

Louis stava tenendo un profilattico in mano e Harry giurò che avrebbe ucciso Niall.  
Era così fottutamente imbarazzante.

"Io non ho nemmeno… è stato Niall." Harry ansimò pesantemente, mettendosi sulla difensiva perché tanto non li avrebbe usati nel futuro prossimo.   
Niall non aveva mai cattive intenzioni, ma lo faceva sentire sempre un verginello sfigato. Non si pentiva di non aver perso la verginità a quindici anni come la maggior parte dei suoi amici, ma la maggior parte delle volte odiava come gli altri lo facessero sentire a riguardo senza nemmeno accorgersene.   
"Tienili tu, tanto… non li userò in ogni caso."

Louis sospirò e infilò sia il preservativo che aveva in mano che quelli che erano caduti in terra nella tasca già piena dei jeans di Harry

"Porca puttana, vuoi che parli con Nialler?"

"Preferirei di no." Si rimise in piedi barcollando, non vedendo l'ora di attraversare il corridoio e nascondersi sotto le coperte mentre Louis gli preparava un tè.

Il braccio di Louis si mise intorno alla vita di Harry per avvicinarsi al petto, e ovviamente il riccio glielo lasciò fare.  
Stargli vicino lo faceva sentire sempre al sicuro.

"Comunque puoi usarli anche senza andare a letto con nessuno. Risparmi tempo quando devi ripulire."

"Louis," lo mise in guardia, felice di stargli dando le spalle. Per poco non squittì quando la porta si chiuse dietro di loro.

"Cioè, ti avevo regalato quel dildo per scherzare, ma non ti giudicherei se lo usassi seriamente." Stava sorridendo contro il collo di Harry e lui voleva solo soffocarsi contro un cuscino, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscì a fare altro che ridacchiare.   
Non riusciva ad autocommiserarsi per troppo tempo quando Louis era nei paraggi.

"Ma stai zitto, lo uso come fermacarte."

"Geniale." Commentò Louis, spingendo Harry verso il suo letto.

Era una bugia. Lo usava molte più volte di quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma non era necessario che Louis lo sapesse.

"È molto imbarazzante, dacci un taglio."

Louis lo fece voltare e lo spinse sul letto, guardando come il materasso rimbalzasse sotto il peso di Harry. "Forse dovrei darti delle lezioni sul sesso. Sai, per essere sicuro che tu sia responsabile e che ti stia prendendo cura di te stesso al meglio, usando abbastanza lubrificante e così via."

Harry lanciò il primo cuscino che aveva trovato a portata di mano contro l'espressione compiaciuta di Louis, ignorando il modo in cui il suo stomaco si ritorse come quella volta che salì per la prima volta sulle montagne russe. 

"Scommetto che ne so più di te," disse Harry, sollevando il mento e chiudendo gli occhi di scatto per istinto quando Louis si mise tra le sue gambe e infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli. 

"Ah sì? Sei un esperto di sesso, ora?" 

"Leggo molto." Diede un colpetto alla mano di Louis per farlo spostare. Lo fece, e gli tirò un po' i capelli, grattando e giocando con le dita immerse tra i ricci finché Harry non iniziò a fare quasi le fusa. Cercò alla cieca i fianchi di Louis e, tenendoli stretti, ci avvicinò il viso finché non si ritrovò con la guancia contro il cotone della maglietta del più grande. 

"Sei proprio una piccola paperella, ma guardati."

"Non fermarti."

"Va bene," sospirò Louis, e Harry sapeva che stesse solo fingendo di esserne infastidito, perché gli era fisicamente impossibile stare lontano dai ricci del suo migliore amico per troppo tempo.   
Forse Harry se li sarebbe dovuti far crescere anche di più, tipo oltre le spalle, così Louis avrebbe potuto fargli le trecce. "Ma devi farmi un massaggio ai piedi."

"Solo dopo che ti fai la doccia."

"Affare fatto."

"Venti minuti?" Chiese Harry, perché generalmente era quella la durata di un massaggio ai piedi, e poteva decisamente capire perché le persone pensavano che fossero più che amici, ma lui… si fidava di Louis più di chiunque altro, e sapeva che nessuna dimostrazione esagerata d'affetto avrebbe potuto metter loro a disagio. 

"Guarda un po' che resistenza. Impressionante."

Harry ridacchiò contro il petto di Louis, stringendogli la vita con le braccia cosicché potesse abbracciarlo così forte da farlo squittire.

"Posso sicuramente durare più di così."

"Sei così giovane e ingenuo," disse Louis, accarezzando il padiglione dell'orecchio di Harry con il pollice. "La vita ti darà una bella lezione."

Harry sperò che Louis non avesse sentito il suo cuore accelerare.

Non aveva niente a che fare con lui.  
Niente.

***

La pioggia batteva contro la finestra di Harry ad un ritmo abbastanza sostenuto da rendergli il corpo mezzo addormentato e le palpebre ancora più pesanti. Era sabato mattina e lui e i ragazzi sarebbero dovuti andare a dare un'occhiata al nuovo negozio di musica in città nel giro di un'ora.

Non riusciva a trovare nemmeno la voglia di mettersi i calzini o di alzarsi dal letto.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto fingere di avere la diarrea, o un'intossicazione alimentare dovuta a quel pollo piccante che Niall aveva cucinato la sera prima.

Voleva solo ricoprirsi fino a sopra la testa con il piumone quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. 

"Sì?" Parlò con voce stridula, guardando la porta.

"Fammi entrare," gemette Louis, e Harry sapeva già che sarebbe stato impegnatissimo.  
Metaforicamente e letteralmente.

Scese dal letto e il tappeto bordeaux tra il letto e la scrivania gli fece il solletico alle piante dei piedi. Arricciò le dita e si fece coraggio per camminare sul pavimento laminato e freddo, portandosi dietro il piumone a mo' di mantello.

Si chiese se la sua faccia fosse gonfia come se la sentiva. 

"Non ti sei nemmeno lavato i denti, vero?" Chiese quando aprì la porta per far passare Louis.

"Nemmeno tu lo hai fatto," rispose lui, con il respiro che solleticava il collo di Harry. 

"No, in realtà pensavo di tornare a dormire." 

Louis trascinò e fece cadere entrambi sul letto di Harry, dove si prese una gomitata sul fianco per colpa del movimento brusco.

"Questa è probabilmente una delle migliori idee che tu abbia mai avuto," bisbigliò Louis più lentamente del solito. La sua frenesia sembrava darsi sempre una calmata con il clima autunnale.

"Hai il naso freddo," si lamentò il più piccolo, riuscendo in qualche modo a far stare entrambi nel letto senza che uno dei due lasciasse i piedi fuori a congelare. 

"Sono senza calzini."

"Che strano."

"Smettila di fare lo stronzetto. Dovresti stare dalla mia parte." Louis schiacciò il naso freddo contro il collo di Harry di proposito. "Sei la mia copertina umana."

"Dovresti impostare una sveglia. Dobbiamo iniziare a prepararci fra quaranta minuti," gli ricordò Harry, rimboccando le coperte ad entrambi e facendo rotolare Louis sotto di lui. 

"Restiamo qui per oggi. Sta piovendo a dirotto fuori."

Harry mise una coscia tra le gambe di Louis come al solito, ma il più grande inspirò tremante e cercò di allontanarlo. Non era difficile capire perché quando notò che Louis era duro contro la sua coscia.

"Scusa," disse Louis, sistemandosi in modo tale da non fargli sentire più nulla. "Non… non mi sono fatto la sega mattutina."

"Non preoccuparti," mormorò Harry, anche se poteva sentire il suo cuore battergli in gola, e improvvisamente tutto era diventato troppo caldo sotto le coperte con il corpo di Louis spiaccicato contro il suo.   
Era stupido.   
Non era nemmeno la prima volta che ad uno dei due veniva un'erezione dopo aver dormito abbracciati per tutta la notte, perché, insomma, poteva capitare.  
A volte i peni fanno ciò che vogliono.  
Harry non voleva rendere il tutto troppo strano.

"Vuoi, tipo, andare a risolvere la situazione in bagno?"

"No," rispose Louis, girandosi affinché le sue labbra sfiorassero la fronte di Harry. "Passerà da sola in un minuto."

Louis era proprio lì, sotto di lui, addormentato e duro e Harry doveva necessariamente pensare ad altro.   
Ci mancava solo che gli succedesse la stessa cosa. 

"Dovremmo parlarne? Della cosa della finta relazione, dico."

Louis infilò le dita tra i capelli di Harry, con il pollice che gli accarezzava un punto dietro l'orecchio che gli faceva sempre vedere le stelle e di cui solo lui era a conoscenza. 

"Ne ho parlato a Niall e lui crede che siamo stati stupidi, e che non mi sono comportato correttamente nei tuoi confronti."

"Mi sono offerto io," rispose a bassa voce Louis, passandogli il pollice sul lobo. "Niall non capisce un cazzo."

"Ha ragione, però. Io non sto rinunciando a nulla, ma facendo ciò che stiamo facendo tu stai rinunciando ad uscire con delle persone e… tipo, non voglio che tu ce l'abbia con me per questo–"

"Harry," Louis strinse la presa intorno ai capelli del riccio, con le labbra poggiate sulla sua fronte. "Non essere sciocco. Non sono dipendente dal sesso–"

"Non è ciò che intendevo," sospirò con evidente frustrazione. "So che non lo sei, ma è più una questione di "potresti esserlo se lo volessi", no? Non voglio privarti di questa possibilità."

"Non lo stai facendo. Non è un problema per me, okay? Per tutto il tempo che vorrai, anche se onestamente dubito che la tirerà ancora per le lunghe. Presto perderà interesse e inizierà a rompere le palle a qualcun altro," lo prese in giro. "Non sei poi così attraente, Harold."

"Ma stai zitto." Harry gli pizzicò un fianco, sorridendo quando lui strillò. "Spero davvero che tu abbia ragione."

Non smise di piovere nemmeno per un attimo e tutti si sentivano avviliti, perciò si misero in un angolo della sala comune e si divisero una busta di patatine. Harry mise in testa a Louis il suo berretto di lana perché non smetteva di lamentarsi del fatto che i avesse dei capelli di merda quel giorno, e Louis fece bere un po' del suo tè ad Harry.  
Andava tutto bene.  
Non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

In seguito Liam aprì la bocca e "Niall mi ha detto cosa state combinando" disse, guardandosi intorno con occhi colpevoli per paura che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. "Se l'avessi saputo prima, non avrei detto delle cose."

"Quali cose?" Chiese Louis, tirandosi le maniche della felpa fino a sopra le mani, con la testa poggiata contro il mento di Harry.   
Il più piccolo strinse la presa intorno alla vita dell'amico per farlo stare fermo, ma si diedero comunque una testata.

"Guy è venuto da me ieri e ha iniziato a farmi un sacco di domande. Io non sapevo nulla, perciò potrei aver detto qualcosa quando mi ha chiesto se steste davvero insieme..?"

Harry rimase in silenzio, sentendo lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi.

"Sputa il rospo, Payno." Lo incalzò Louis, sentendosi impaziente e suscettibile. "Che cosa gli hai detto?"

"Che siete migliori amici? E che nonostante siate sempre affettuosi e sdolcinati non vi state frequentando? Non lo sapevo!"

Louis sospirò e Harry ne approfittò per parlare. "Non sentirti in colpa, Liam. Non potevi saperlo."

"Sì, però mi dispiace."

"Non importa," lo rassicurò Harry, anche se stava iniziando a pensare che era stato tutto inutile e che forse avrebbe solo dovuto darci un taglio. Forse Guy ci avrebbe rinunciato se avesse continuato ad evitarlo e dirgli che non era interessato. 

"Continueremo a tenere il gioco, vero?" Domandò Louis, tirando una manica del maglione di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione.

Il riccio sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, ma poi annuì.

In che cazzo di casino si era messo? 

***

Guy non si era evidentemente bevuto la messinscena di Harry e Louis.  
Continuava a chiedergli cosa avrebbe fatto dopo le lezioni per l'intera durata del corso, e quando Harry rifiutò dicendo che doveva uscire con il suo ragazzo Louis, Guy lo guardava con un'espressione che sembrava urlare un "sì, come no".

Continueremo a tenere il gioco, vero?

Dio, cosa stavano facendo? Cosa stava facendo Harry? Non ne sarebbero mai usciti.

Da solo, frustrato e bisognoso di avere Louis vicino, si ritrovò ad esitare fuori dalla porta di camera sua prima di bussare con le nocche contro il legno.

Ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto smettere di essere così dipendente da Louis e dalla sua capacità di risolvere ogni suo problema solo essendo lì quando Harry aveva bisogno di lui.  
Nel giro di vent'anni sarebbe stato un triste zitello che non faceva che aspettare che Louis gli desse attenzioni, magari facendosi anche odiare da suo marito e dai suoi figli.  
Non poteva lasciare che accadesse.  
Non poteva essere un tale peso.

Sentì un movimento frettoloso e il rumore di qualcosa che si rompeva prima che la porta si aprisse, rivelando un Louis accaldato e completamente nudo se non per un'orribile coperta arancione intorno ai fianchi. 

"Ciao," disse Harry, e si buttò tra le braccia di Louis con così tanta forza da farlo indietreggiare e rilasciare una risata sorpresa contro il suo collo.

Solo… un altro po'.   
Poteva essere egoista per un altro po', no?

"E questo per cos'era?"

Harry lo abbracciò più forte e scosse la testa. Si sentiva sul punto di piangere senza alcun motivo, e non era decisamente il momento di far preoccupare Louis per niente. 

"Hey," la porta si chiuse con un tonfo e la mano di Louis si fece strada sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry per accarezzarlo. "Che succede?"

Il più piccolo scosse ancora la testa e si rifiutò di staccarsi da lui, limitandosi a respirare tremante. Ovviamente Louis si sarebbe preoccupato.  
Ed era stato stupido pensare che non si sarebbe accorto di nulla. 

"Se è tutto a posto allora io non sono nemmeno lontanamente nudo."

La pelle scoperta della schiena di Louis improvvisamente bruciò sotto i palmi di Harry.   
Aveva sempre avuto la pelle più morbida di tutte.  
Anche quando stavano attraversando la pubertà e Harry era pieno di brufoli e costantemente irritato, Louis se la cavava con una minuscola macchietta.   
Era sempre stato… assurdo.   
Meravigliosamente assurdo.

"Scusa," farfugliò, con il calore vellutato delle spalle di Louis contro le mani. "Mi sono introfulato qui senza nemmeno chiedere, non avrei dovuto farlo."

"Lo fai sempre," gli ricordò Louis senza rancore, con una vocina che riservava solo a lui e alle sue sorelle. "Maleducato."

Harry posò il naso dietro l'orecchio di Louis e gli accarezzò la schiena da sopra a sotto finché non lo sentì rabbrividire. Doveva essere ghiacciato.

Louis mantenne Harry per la maglietta e disse, *Dai su, mettiti a sedere. Io… sì, beh."

Harry diede un'occhiata allo schermo del portatile mezzo chiuso di Louis e si pietrificò. "Ehm… vuoi che me ne vada?"

"Cosa?" Notò il punto in cui si erano posati gli occhi di Harry e ridacchiò, grattandosi una guancia. "No. Non è… niente."

"Stavi guardando un porno," Harry affermò l'ovvio, perché non poteva davvero lasciarsi scappare l'occasione di mettere in imbarazzo Louis a tal punto da farlo arrossire.   
Non arrossiva mai.   
Sarebbe stato un crimine non approfittarne.

"Grazie mille per la tua straordinaria osservazione. Con questa abilità fuori dal comune dovresti aver fatto criminologia, piuttosto."

Harry camminò verso il portatile, sentendosi le guance andare a fuoco quando vide un ragazzo con la lingua infilata nel culo di un altro tipo. "Wow."

"Piccolo bastardo." Disse Louis, e un attimo dopo stava abbassando lo schermo del computer e Harry si stava strozzando a furia di trattenere una risata.

"Non penso che vorrò mai mettere la mia lingua nel sedere di qualcuno."

"Se mi prenderai in giro per le mie preferenze a letto ti butto fuori dalla mia camera." Louis alzò un sopracciglio e spinse Harry nuovamente sul suo letto. "Sei peggio di un gatto, devi sempre sapere tutto." 

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro per le tue preferenze!" Obbligò la sua faccia a riprendere il colorito normale e non rosso come un pomodoro. "Volevo solo… sapere."

"Ripeto, sei peggio di un gatto."

Harry mise il muso. "Posso andare via se vuoi segarti in pace." 

Louis sospirò profondamente. "Non essere sciocco, resta pure. Devo solo… indossare dei boxer, aspetta."

Diede le spalle a Harry e lasciò cadere la coperta prima che il riccio potesse rendersene conto.   
Era ancora presto perché i raggi del sole filtrassero attraverso le finestre e accarezzassero la pelle di Louis, dipingendolo di varie tonalità di oro scintillante su tutta la schiena e le curve del suo corpo mentre si piegava a prendere dei boxer dal cassetto della biancheria. 

Harry abbassò lo sguardo e inghiottì a forza.   
Louis era oggettivamente un bellissimo panorama, tutto qua.

"Quindi, cosa ti porta nella mia umile dimora?" Chiese Louis, facendo alzare lo sguardo ad Harry non appena indossò i boxer e si voltò. La sua erezione non sembrava pronta ad andarsene presto.

"Dovrei davvero andare via."

"Dai," disse Louis, grattandosi la pelle sopra l'elastico delle mutande. Per un secondo Harry si chiede se Louis avrebbe tremato se lo avesse toccato lì, ma poi si rese conto di ciò a cui aveva appena pensato e si morse il labbro così forte da rinvenire. "Non fare la mezza sega e rimani."

"Scelta di parole discutibile." Gli fece notare Harry, mollando il labbro e mettendosi le mani sotto le cosce. La stanza iniziava a sembrare più piccola del solito, e non era per colpa di tutta la merda buttata sul pavimento.

"Vero, ma… mica mi verranno le palle blu. Ce le hai anche tu, dovresti saperlo."

Harry lo sapeva, ma conosceva anche perfettamente la sensazione di essere interrotto nel bel mezzo di una sega, quindi… "Tu saresti quello che infila la lingua nel sedere o quello che se la fa infilare?"

Beh, okay. Non voleva chiederlo ad alta voce.

Louis fece girare la sua sedia con le ruote e ci si sedette sopra, con il mento sollevato. Non voleva sembrare dolce e innocente mentre parlavano di cose zozze e i suoi boxer si restringevano sempre di più.

"Baci tua madre con quella bocca?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre, lanciando un'occhiata al computer e sentendosi di nuovo costretto a soffocare una risata. "Non devi rispondermi per forza se sei un pollo."

"Come osi! Io non sono un pollo, al massimo posso essere un gallo."

"Oh Dio," Harry si mise le mani in faccia, cercando di non diventare ancora più rosso in viso.  
Tutto ciò era ridicolo. 

"E se provassi a indovinare? Se sbagli, mi fai il bucato per un mese." 

"Lo faccio già," gli ricordò Harry, ricacciando indietro un sorrisino. Gli piaceva fare il bucato, il che lo rendeva anche vittima di parecchie prese in giro da parte di Louis. Non che gli importasse.

"Va bene. Penso… penso che saresti versatile? Cambierebbe a seconda di ciò che ti senti di fare o, tipo, della persona con cui sei?"

Le labbra di Louis si rilassarono in un sorriso pigro, con le mani aperte contro il retro della sedia. "Giusto."

"Quindi hai mai…?" Harry spalancò gli occhi, sperando che Louis capisse e basta.   
Nonostante il più grande non fosse mai stato timido per quanto riguardava i racconti sulle sue avventure sotto le coperte, non se n'era mai vantato. O perlomeno, non aveva dipinto nessuna immagine vivida degli eventi nella testa di Harry.

"Volevo provarci, ma… non lo so. Penso sia qualcosa che fai quando stai insieme a qualcuno ufficialmente."

"Oh," fu tutto ciò che disse in risposta, arricciando il naso. "Ti piacerebbe, quindi?"

"Ti stai offrendo di leccarmi il culo?"

"Ti piacerebbe." Farfugliò Harry, e gli lanciò addosso il primo cuscino che trovò a portata di mano. Non aveva nemmeno provato a schivarlo, semplicemente rise e lasciò che cadesse in terra. 

"In realtà, mi piacerebbe che tu non avessi mai a che fare con situazioni di merda," disse Louis. 

La sedia cigolò quando si alzò per andare a sedersi accanto ad Harry sul letto. Il riccio gli sfiorò con un pollice la cicatrice sul ginocchio che si era fatto quando a dieci anni aveva pensato che usare una vecchia bicicletta senza freni fosse una buona idea.

"Lou–"

Louis prese una mano di Harry e la girò, cosicché fossero palmo contro palmo. "Ti ho mai deluso?"

La pelle di Louis era calda al tocco e Harry non riusciva a pensare a niente se non a quella volta alle elementari in cui due bambini più grandi lo avevano preso in giro per aver portato una scimmietta di peluche a scuola, e Louis aveva provato a picchiarli con la borsa in cui teneva le scarpe da ginnastica per l'ora di palestra. E anche se era più basso e loro erano in due, scapparono entrambi in lacrime. 

"No, non lo hai fatto."

"E non lo farò mai." Intrecciò le loro dita e si portò le loro mani alla bocca, sfiorando le nocche di Harry con le labbra morbide. "Farei qualsiasi cosa per saperti al sicuro."

"Non dovresti," disse Harry, guardando da tutt'altra parte. "Mi sento come se fossi un bambino. Dovrei saper gestire questa situazione da solo."

"Smettila. Non è… tu sei solo," Louis sospirò frustrato, con il pollice che premeva sul dorso della mano di Harry mentre poggiava le loro mani intrecciate sulla sua coscia. "Troppo buono. Troppo gentile. E lui è un coglione."

"Penso che creda seriamente che stia facendo il difficile," alzò gli occhi al cielo. I capelli di Louis erano morbidi e gli ricadevano sul viso e sulle guance leggermente ruvide dalla barba.   
Quando era cresciuto così tanto? "E che questo sia una specie di piano per farlo ingelosire."

"Allora dovremmo proprio dimostrargli che si sbaglia, no?"

Delle rughette comparvero ai lati degli occhi di Louis mentre i raggi del sole iniziavano a filtrare attraverso la finestra, facendogli diventare le ciglia dorate. Per un secondo Harry credette davvero che potessero lasciare un po' di polvere di stelle sui suoi zigomi ogni volta che batteva le palpebre.

Si accorse di starlo fissando e quindi poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. "Ti voglio bene, Lou."

"Anche io."

"Non posso credere che tu ce l'abbia ancora duro."

Louis gli strizzò un capezzolo e Harry urlò, schiaffeggiandogli la mano.

Stavano bene.  
Sarebbe andato tutto secondo i piani.


	2. Secondo capitolo

Non importava quante volte Niall lanciasse loro delle occhiatacce con un Liam perplesso al suo fianco, perché loro non si sarebbero fermati.  
Era così facile tenere Louis per mano in qualunque posto pubblico, così naturale stargli abbastanza vicino da percepire il suo calore corporeo. 

E Louis sembrava provare lo stesso.

"Sei il mio piccolo… pasticcino. Il più dolce dei miei orsetti gommosi, il mio–"

Harry soffocò il resto della frase con una mano, ma in cambio dovette tenersi il palmo umidiccio per la slinguazzata che aveva ricevuto. 

"Avrebbe dovuto farmi schifo?" Chiese Harry, sorridendo dolcemente, un po' come faceva ogni volta che Louis combinava qualcosa di stupido.

Il più grande socchiuse gli occhi, minaccioso quanto un gattino contrariato. Harry non se ne preoccupò, bensì si limitò a sorridere finché non gli comparvero le fossette e Louis non provò a mordergli la mano.

"Manderò un reclamo per maltrattamenti." Disse Harry non appena entrarono nella sala comune.

"Bene, allora lo farò pure io." Ribatté l'altro, e il sorrisino malizioso che gli comparve sul viso non piaceva affatto ad Harry.  
Era la stessa identica espressione di quando aveva messo dei limoni nelle scarpe di Liam qualche giorno prima. "Mi sembra di non essere coccolato abbastanza. Dove l'amore? Dove sono i miei grandi gesti romantici e i poemi ispirati alla mia bellezza eterna e–"

"Sei così deficiente."

"E tu non mi lasci nemmeno finire una frase! E mi hai anche appena dato del deficiente. Ottimo." Louis mosse la mano con un movimento melodrammatico e fece per correre via, volutamente piano affinché Harry potesse raggiungerlo con poche falcate. 

"Ti amo!" Harry urlò drammaticamente, sentendosi le guance bollenti mentre prendeva Louis per la vita e lo sollevava finché il ragazzo non iniziò a ridere e scuotere le gambe in aria. 

"Vichingo, fammi scendere! Qualcuno mi aiuti!"

"Sto cercando di essere romantico."

"Wow," disse Louis non appena Harry iniziò a perdere l'equilibrio e inciampò in avanti, rischiando di far cadere entrambi di faccia in terra.   
Louis riuscì ad attutire il colpo posando una mano contro il muro, ma incespicarono comunque e per poco non sbatterono contro lo stipite della porta della sala comune.

"Non posso credere che tu abbia appena provato ad uccidermi," disse Louis, senza fiato e scoppiando a ridere mentre si aggrappava alle braccia di Harry per affacciarsi nel salotto.

"In realtà sono un agente segreto mandato apposta qui per spiarti. Sto facendo finta di essere tuo amic–"

Louis schiaffò una mano contro la bocca di Harry, alzò un sopracciglio e "Fidanzato", mimò con la bocca.

Harry non riuscì a fermarsi e gli leccò il palmo della mano.

"Davvero," disse Louis ironicamente, e si pulì la mano sul petto del riccio. "Sei il peggior agente segreto che abbia mai incontrato."

"E immagino che tu ne abbia incontrato molti."

"A pacchi," rispose, sollevando il mento con presunzione, ma un angolo della sua bocca di sollevò in un sorriso e Harry lo imitò.

"Hey," lo richiamò, sorridendo ancora più ampiamente mentre toccava le dita dei piedi del più piccolo con le sue. Poggiò le mani intorno alla vita di Harry e se lo avvicinò al petto.

"Che c'è?" Oscillò più vicino, riuscendo a malapena a vedere l'espressione maliziosa sul viso di Louis prima che lui strofinasse il naso contro il suo collo.

"Ho visto che c'è uno degli amichetti del cuore di Guy seduto in soggiorno," sussurrò Louis. "Sei pronto?"

"Pronto per cos–" e il resto delle parole furono strozzate da uno squittio sorpreso, perché Louis aveva appena fatto scivolare una mano sul suo culo e lo aveva palpato. 

"Shh, dai. Dov'è la tua capacità di recitazione?"

Recitazione. Sì. Certo. Stavano solo… recitando.  
Il suo cuore non sembrava avere intenzione di rallentare i battiti perché era ancora… affaticato da quando aveva sollevato Loui–

Louis gli stava baciando il collo, posando le labbra umide e bollenti proprio sul punto in cui la giugulare stava martellando contro la pelle.   
Non riusciva a concentrarsi o a stare al passo con qualunque cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

"Se non sei a tuo agio dimmelo, okay?" Disse Louis un attimo prima di aprire la bocca e succhiare un lembo di pelle.

"No, va… va più che bene." Ad Harry sembrava che il pavimento gli stesse crollando sotto i piedi mentre girava la testa per scoprire la pelle che ricopriva la gola. Non aveva mai immaginato che il suo collo potesse essere così sensibile, e Louis gli stava ancora palpando il culo, oddio.   
Le persone potevano vedere sia ciò che stavano facendo, sia la reazione che stava avendo Harry a tutto quel contatto fisico.

Louis mordicchiò finché Harry non capiva se fosse più doloroso o piacevole e gli infilò la mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.   
Il più piccolo si chiese per quanto tempo potesse stare in piedi ancora senza sentirsi le ginocchia molli.

"Louis," disse, sentendo la sua stessa voce spezzarsi abbastanza da farlo zittire e pregare per qualunque cosa di diverso dalla lingua di Louis che continuava a succhiare la sua pelle sensibile.

Quando finalmente si staccò, la sua bocca fece un suono osceno.

Harry era a tanto così dall'indurirsi del tutto e… non era nemmeno– è che non era mai stato toccato in quel modo. Tipo, mai mai.  
Aveva baciato qualcuno ma non era mai andato oltre quello, non aveva mai fatto nulla che gli facesse battere il cuore così tanto da sentirlo contro le costole.

"Penso che lo faremo, sì," rispose Louis non appena qualcuno dalla sala comune propose loro di andare a prendersi una camera.

Ad Harry serviva davvero un momento per ricomporsi, chiudere la bocca e cercare di calmarsi, perché il suo viso stava per andare a fuoco.

Circa due anni prima, Harry aveva detto una bugia.  
Grossa.

Durante una stupida festa a casa di Jenny Hirst alla fine dell'ultimo anno di liceo, Harry era stato costretto a giocare a Sette minuti in Paradiso e sapeva già che non avrebbe concluso nulla.  
Il ragazzo con cui si era chiuso nello sgabuzzino aveva detto che avevano pomiciato e le cose si erano fatte bollenti, ma… non avevano fatto altro che parlare.

James gli aveva detto di essere asessuale e gli aveva chiesto di non dirlo a nessuno.   
Harry non poteva davvero rompere quella promessa, perciò quando Louis gli chiese qualche dettaglio in più dopo, aveva solo alzato le spalle e mentito.  
Non era suo il segreto che doveva mantenere.

Quindi Louis era la primissima persona che gli avesse fatto una cosa simile e nemmeno lo sapeva.

"Ci ha visto?" Chiese Harry, ancora un po' tremante mentre poggiava la guancia contro quella di Louis per non dover incrociare il suo sguardo.

Louis gli tolse la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni e gli diede una pacca sul sedere. Era tutto okay.  
Harry non aveva decisamente voglia di riprendergli la mano e rificcarla lì. Per niente.

Cazzo, forse Niall aveva ragione.   
Aveva bisogno di un fidanzato. Uno vero.  
Questo era solo Louis, il suo migliore amico che lo aveva anche visto vomitare e cagare.  
Cioè… no.

"Sì, senza alcun dubbio."

Quando Louis fece un passo indietro, lanciò una lunga occhiata ad Harry e poi sorrise. "Sei tutto rosso."

"Taci."

"Ti è piaciuto così tanto?" Alzò un sopracciglio, accarezzando la schiena di Harry con un pollice. "Wow, devo essere davvero bravo."

"Mi hai preso alla sprovvista. E ora ho tutta la tua bava addosso."

"Oi, non essere scortese. Sei fortunato ad averla."

Un lembo di pelle sul collo non smetteva di pulsare, facendogli venire piccoli brividi di piacere fino alla bocca dello stomaco. "Penso che tu mi abbia fatto un succhiotto."

"Oh, te l'ho fatto sicuramente," lo corresse Louis, e gli tirò un braccio per farlo muovere.

"Louis!"

"Aspetta, sei davvero incazzato?" Chiese, facendosi scivolare il sorriso via dalle labbra, il che lo fece sembrare triste, insicuro e preoccupato.

Harry non riusciva a sopportare questa situazione.

"No," rispose immediatamente, portandosi le loro dita intrecciate alle labbra per baciargli le nocche nonostante non riuscisse a pensare ad altro che al fatto che l'enorme maglione che stava indossando fosse il suo unico modo per coprirsi il pacco, in quel momento. "È stata una grande idea, in realtà. Un amico di Guy ci ha visto, no? Probabilmente glielo andrà a riferire."

"L'ho pensato pure io."

Sorrise finché non comparvero le fossette e continuò a farlo fino a quando Louis non lo imitò.   
Non era colpa sua se ad Harry era piaciuto più del dovuto. Era solo un gioco, no?

Niente di più.

***

"Dovremmo baciarci."

Harry per poco non inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi.  
L'asfalto era bagnato per colpa della pioggia che gli aveva inzuppato le suole, e il vento autunnale stava soffiando le foglie arancioni su tutto il marciapiede.   
Louis stava indossando il berretto di lana grigio di Harry abbassato fino agli occhi innocenti, e lo guardava come se fosse inconsapevole di ciò che era appena uscito dalla sua bocca.

"La festa di Halloween del campus sarà fra quanto? Due settimane? È il momento ideale per darci dentro con un'enorme quantità di dimostrazioni d'affetto pubbliche."

"Baciarci?" Riuscì solo a chiedere Harry, sbattendo le ciglia stupidamente.

Louis diede uno strattone al laccio della felpa nera di Harry e lo fece avvicinare tirandolo per la tasca anteriore dei jeans. Harry inciampò in avanti, guardando inevitabilmente le labbra del più grande, il modo in cui si muovevano.

"Sì," rispose Louis, infilando le mani nella tasca della felpa e accarezzando la pancia di Harry con le nocche. Stava iniziando a fare freddo fuori, con l'estate che ormai se n'era bella che andata, ma entrambi continuavano a rifiutarsi di indossare il cappotto. "Quella cosa che succede quando tocchi le labbra di qualcuno con le tue. Le coppie lo fanno, a volte."

"Ma… non sarà strano? E se scoppiassi a ridere?" Era una preoccupazione seria. Harry rideva sempre nelle situazioni meno appropriate con quella che sua sorella Gemma definiva "risata ragliante".

"Nah, ho baciato per finta centinaia di persone. Inoltre," sfilò la mano dalla sua tasca per dargli un buffetto sul naso. "Non è strano. Noi ci baciamo un sacco di volte, non sarà diverso."

Ecco, quello forse era uno dei motivi per cui sua madre fosse convinta che Harry le stesse nascondendo ciò che c'era tra lui e Louis. E non erano nemmeno veri e propri baci, per la cronaca.

Ogni tanto si scambiavano dei bacetti veloci.  
Harry baciava anche sua madre così.   
Louis aveva ragione, non c'era niente di romantico.

Riuscì a evitare di sfiorare il livido sbiadito che aveva sul collo, ignorando il fatto che solo premerlo lo aveva fatto venire così tanto da farlo quasi svenire, qualche sera prima. Non aveva niente a che fare con Louis.  
Aveva solo un collo molto sensibile, e una sorta di debole per il dolore.

"Hai ragione," bisbigliò, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo. Strinse gli occhi e cerco di convincere la voce nella sua testa che gli stava dicendo che sarebbe diverso, e che, forse, gli avrebbe fatto provare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto provare.

Pensò a questa cosa per tutto il tragitto verso Adda, finché Louis non cercò di nascondere troppe schifezze nel carrello e Harry dovette intervenire, evitando che spendesse tutti i suoi soldi in cioccolata.

In cambio di una spesa sana, gli permise di stare dentro il carrello tra uno scaffale e un altro.

***

Erano le quattro del mattino e Harry non riusciva a dormire. Aveva anche provato a ripassare dai suoi appunti prima di arrendersi e spegnere tutte le luci, eppure eccolo lì, girandosi e rigirandosi nel suo letto con le palpebre pesanti che, comunque, non sembravano voler restare chiuse. 

È che… gli mancava Louis. Ed era ridicolo.  
Louis era qualche porta più in là, probabilmente addormentato in pieno, inconsapevole e sereno.

E non era nemmeno una novità.   
A volte gli mancava anche dopo aver passato un'intera giornata con lui. Odiava esserne dipendente, e ancora si ricordava quella volta in cui dovette passare le vacanze di Natale a casa di quella cugina di sua madre in Francia.

Non aveva mai detto nulla a riguardo perché era successo proprio dopo il divorzio dei suoi genitori, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era rendere ancora più triste sua madre, ma era stata la settimana più lunga della sua vita.

Non era sano. 

Sentendosi stringere il petto, Harry si mise su un lato prima di ammettere la sconfitta. Si avvolse nella coperta marrone pelosa che gli aveva regalato sua madre, indossò le ciabatte a forma di gatto che aveva rubato a Louis e uscì dalla sua stanza.   
C'era buio e per poco non inciampò nel nulla, quindi accese la torcia del telefono per farsi strada nel corridoio, fermandosi davanti alla porta di Louis.

Non poteva continuare a fare queste cose.

Gli scrisse comunque un messaggio perché c'era troppo silenzio per poter bussare.

Aspettò qualche secondo prima di digitare il numero di Louis. Poteva sentire la vibrazione del suo telefono sin da fuori alla porta, e calò un silenzio ancora più profondo prima che la porta si aprisse, rivelando un Louis così assonnato da fargli stringere il cuore. 

Senza dire una parola, il più grande lo prese per mano e lo trascinò all'interno della stanza e poi dentro al suo letto, lanciando via la sua coperta e sistemandolo sotto il piumone che profumava di ammorbidente e di Louis.

Con le caviglie intrecciate, Louis gli accarezzò le orecchie con le punte delle dita.

"Non riesci a dormire?"

"Già," disse Harry, cercando di respirare nonostante il nodo in gola. "Mi dispiace averti svegliato."

"Non importa, paperella." Gli massaggiò un lobo e in qualche modo il suo corpo finalmente iniziò a rilassarsi contro il materasso. "Hai delle orecchie davvero piccole."

"Non è vero," protestò Harry, sentendo gli occhi chiudersi sotto il tocco gentile delle dita del ragazzo. Non gli sarebbe mai mancata casa fino a quando aveva Louis al suo fianco.

"E invece sì," bisbigliò Louis, rallentando il movimento sempre di più finché non poggiò direttamente la mano intorno al viso di Harry, ricordandosi di accarezzarlo una volta ogni tanto.

"Mi sei mancato."

Il naso di Louis diede un colpetto al suo e gli sfiorò le caviglie con i piedi ghiacciati. Era buio pesto, e il silenzio metteva ancora più in risalto i loro respiri assonnati nonostante il vento stesse soffiando tra gli alberi fuori. "Non vado da nessuna parte."

"Me lo prometti?"

Louis gli baciò la punta del naso e fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua vita per farlo avvicinare. "Giurin giurello."

Il riccio rise con entusiasmo, lacrimando addirittura dagli occhi stanchi.  
Era abbastanza sicuro che Louis non si sarebbe mai reso conto di quanto Harry gli volesse bene.

Il punto è che lui non sapeva più in quale modo tenesse a lui. 

***

"Lascerai che mi bruci senza fare niente?"

Harry sentiva la voce di Louis, ma non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. Aveva la testa sotto il letto e le mani sopra un tappeto nero.  
Per un secondo si chiese come avesse fatto ad arrivare in camera sua un tappeto simile, ma poi si ricordò che nemmeno c'era spazio per nascondersi sotto il suo letto del dormitorio, perciò… non era vero. 

"Non sono nemmeno in piedi!" Urlò di rimando Harry. Beh, o almeno ci provò.  
Riusciva a malapena a sussurrare.  
Louis non lo avrebbe mai sentito, e avrebbe pensato che Harry lo aveva abbandonato.  
Non poteva–

"Eccoti qua." Dei piedi nudi apparvero prima che il piumone venisse sfilato via, e un Louis con le sopracciglia aggrottate si mise in ginocchio e gli prese un polso per tirarlo via di lì. "Che stai facendo? Faremo tardi."

"Non pensavo che mi avresti trovato."

Louis lo aiutò ad alzarsi prendendolo per i fianchi. "Non ti eri perso, amore."

"Mi sembrava di sì," disse Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi quando l'amico gli accarezzò la sporgenza dei suoi fianchi da sopra alla maglietta, per poi fargli il solletico.

Quando aprì gli occhi, il tocco di Louis non era altro che un eco troppo lontano per essere raggiunto.  
Harry corse verso l'altra parte della stanza, il cui pavimento diventò sabbia bianca. Si mise una mano davanti al viso per coprirsi gli occhi dal sole, fermandosi di colpo quando la sabbia gli toccò i piedi.

"Dai, Harry," lo chiamò Louis, avvicinandosi sempre di più. "Non abbiamo molto tempo, faremo tardi per le prove!"

"Ma non ho il copione!" Sentì un leggero panico fare breccia nel suo stomaco. Non era lui quello che studiava teatro, non sapeva neanche cosa avrebbe dovuto dire o fare. La camera alle sue spalle diventava sempre più scura e lo spinse in avanti finché non immerse le dita dei piedi nei granelli di sabbia.

"Te l'ho dato la settimana scorsa," lo rimproverò Louis alle sue spalle.

Harry si girò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui, e la sua camera sparì del tutto. "Mi dispiace."

Un angolo della bocca di Louis si sollevò e gli occhi mostrarono un pizzico di malizia. "Improvviseremo. È la mia specialità."

Si voltò, e Harry sentì la bocca seccarsi quando Louis si tolse la maglietta e la lanciò da qualche parte. I muscoli della sua schiena si flettevano as ogni movimento, e i raggi del sole illuminavano ogni vertebra della spina dorsale.

"Lascerai davvero che mi bruci, Harry?" Chiese, guardandolo mentre si sfilava i jeans facendoli strisciare contro le cosce muscolose.

"No," rispose Harry, camminando in avanti passo dopo passo fino a quando la pelle calda di Louis non fu a portata di mano, morbida come i petali di una rosa sotto il suo tocco. "Non lo farei mai. Siamo la squadra dei sogni, tu ed io."

"Mi hai detto che non avevi letto il copione." Louis si girò, e le punte delle dita di Harry scivolarono sul suo petto, perciò lo prese per un polso e posò la sua mano sul suo cuore. Batteva ritmicamente e con calma.

"No, infatti," insistette Harry, accigliandosi quando Louis mollò la presa e si sedette su un telo da mare con una rosa e un pugnale disegnati sopra.

"Ci daranno un voto, Haz. Devi mettercela tutta, va bene?"

"Ci proverò, te lo prometto."

Louis si stese e si mise a pancia in giù, con le braccia piegate affinché potesse poggiare il mento sulle mani. Solo Harry sembrò aver notato il gruppo di persone che li fissavano senza dire una parola, seduti su delle sedie.   
Liam e Niall, che erano presenti nel gruppo, tenevano in mano una paletta con dei punteggi e stavano indossando un cappello a forma di piatto di formaggio che Harry ricollegò a quello che a volte metteva sua madre per scherzare.

"Fallo adesso. Ci stanno guardando tutti." Bisbigliò Louis, dandogli un leggero calcio alla caviglia per spingerlo a muoversi.

Harry si inginocchiò accanto a Louis, tracciando con un dito la sua spina dorsale. "Non voglio che ci guardino."

"No?"

"No." Sollevò lo sguardo, e non c'era più nessuno.  
C'erano solo lui e Louis e il sole che batteva sulle loro teste. Il più grande si sarebbe davvero bruciato, alla fine.

"La tua pelle è bollente."

"Io sono sempre bollente."

E lo era anche Harry, con i vestiti che si stavano attaccando alla pelle e che stavano rendendo l'aria intorno a lui appiccicosa e fastidiosa.  
Si sentiva come se stesse soffocando.

"Ho bisogno di spogliarmi," disse freneticamente, togliendosi la maglietta da sopra alla testa e sedendosi per togliersi i jeans. Non riusciva a credere di aver davvero indossato quei pantaloni in spiaggia. Louis stava indossando dei boxer!

"Mi raffreddi un po'?"

Harry posò il palmo sulla curva del fondoschiena di Louis per tenersi in equilibrio mentre si sporgeva a baciargli una spalla. "Così?"

"Sei troppo lontano," disse Louis sottovoce, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. "Sei sempre così lontano. Anche quando sei proprio accanto a me. Ti prego…"

Harry voleva chiedergli se gli andasse di fare un tuffo, ma quando guardò verso il mare non c'era più, ed al suo posto c'era un enorme campo di fiori selvatici. Glielo chiese comunque, "Facciamo il bagno?"

"Non ancora, non sono pronto." poggiò la testa di lato e porse un flacone bianco ad Harry. "Me la metti nella schiena?"

Harry prese la bottiglia e annuì anche se Louis non lo stava più guardando, e con attenzione e imbarazzo, si mise a cavalcioni sul retro delle sue cosce, mantenendosi ai fianchi.   
Prima che Louis si rilassasse del tutto, sospirando sereno, il suo corpo si irrigidì per qualche istante.

"Così?"

"Esatto," rispose Louis, arcuando la schiena. Harry guardò la pelle dorata, tesa sui muscoli forti e sinuosi, quasi brillantinati alla luce del sole. Le sue mani tremarono quando aprì la bottiglia, e improvvisamente si sentiva nudo.

"Non so se posso farlo, non voglio rovinare tutto."

"Fai ciò che ti senti di fare."

Un soffio di brezza gli arruffò i capelli non appena si piegò in avanti per spremere il flacone. La lozione fuoriuscì goccia dopo goccia e scivolò sulla pelle di Louis fino alle fossette di Venere, sulle quali Harry, sopraffatto dall'improvviso bisogno di baciargliele, ci premette un pollice sopra. 

"Fai solo ciò che ti senti," ripetè silenziosamente tra sé e sé, stiracchiando le dita e massaggiando la schiena di Louis con i palmi delle mani.

"Riesco a percepirti." Mormorò Louis, facendo le fusa come un gatto che dormicchia sotto il sole.

Il sangue di Harry stava pompando sempre più forte nelle sue vene, e si poteva vedere come l'oro brillante della pelle di Louis lo diventasse ancora di più nei punti di contatto tra di loro. 

"Sì, così," gemette Louis, spingendosi contro le mani tremanti di Harry, che continuò a massaggiargli le spalle, premendo con i pollici sul confine della spina dorsale e poi scendendo fino alla parte lombare, compresi i fianchi.

Louis prese un enorme respiro, poggiando la testa di lato e inumidendosi le labbra con la punta della lingua.

Harry voleva farsi più vicino e sfiorargli la mandibola, non sapendo se farlo sul serio o allontanarsi dato che il suo pacco era proprio poggiato dove le cosce di Louis si univano al suo sedere, e sicuramente lui sentiva… che Harry non riusciva a controllarsi.   
Rovinava sempre tutto, e voleva toccare Louis perché a volte dirgli che lo amava non sembrava abbastanza. Voleva… voleva lui. Tutto, di lui.

"Va bene," disse Louis, sfiorandogli il ginocchio. "Va bene."

"Non va bene."

Louis si rotolò sotto il peso di Harry finché non si ritrovò a pancia in sù, con il retro delle cosce del più piccolo a bruciargli le sue. Il tutto peggiorò quando Louis fece passare le carezze dal ginocchio alla coscia, toccando il bordo dei suoi boxer.

Il respiro gli si fermò in gola.

"Non ci guarda nessuno, nemmeno io." Louis chiuse gli occhi, tenendolo piano per la vita, e Harry si stese sul corpo del ragazzo, petto contro petto, fianchi contro fianchi. Louis espirò con forza.

"Lou, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto–"

"Brilli nei punti in cui mi tocchi," bisbigliò Louis, sporgendosi per sfiorare le labbra di Harry con una delicatezza immane. "Non lo vedi?"

Le ciglia di Louis si mossero lentamente e le loro labbra erano a pochi millimetri di distanza le une dalle altre. Il sangue di Harry scorreva bollente sotto la sua pelle che sembrava fatta di carta, dalle punte dei capelli alle piante dei piedi.  
Socchiuse la bocca intorno al labbro inferiore di Louis e lo succhiò delicatamente, rendendo i loro visi dorati e luccicanti. Louis sapeva di miele.

Grattò la schiena di Harry finché non iniziò ad avere i brividi, aprendo nuovamente la bocca per incontrare quella di Louis a metà strada, con le teste che si muovevano in contemporanea con le labbra occupate ad assaggiarsi a vicenda.   
La punta della lingua di Harry toccava il palato di Louis, e la sua mano era aggrappata alla sua nuca quando sentirono un colpo contro una porta.

Colpo.

Colpo.

Colpo.

Con il cuore che batteva a mille, Harry si svegliò nel suo letto, da solo e nella sua camera del dormitorio. Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, caz–

"Harry, dai, muovi il culo!"

No.

Non poteva– non poteva e basta, cazzo.

Aveva appena sognato… no.

Si mise in piedi e cominciò a camminare in cerchio, cercando di infilarsi un calzino che aveva trovato in terra e uno sulla sedia della scrivania.

Non significava nulla, no?  
Era solo… insomma, stavano parlando di recitare e la sua testa era costantemente ferma a quel bacio che nemmeno c'era stato, ancora.   
Anche Niall gli aveva detto che aveva avuto un sogno erotico su Louis una settimana dopo averlo conosciuto, e nemmeno per Harry era la prima volta in tutti quegli anni vissuti l'uno accanto all'altro.

È che non capiva perché lo stesse scioccando così tanto, adesso.

Non voleva Louis in quel senso, l'amore che provava per lui non andava oltre l'amicizia.   
E dormire tra le sue braccia non era decisamente stato più bello di dormire da solo, il giorno prima.

Decisamente.

Il punto è che Louis non era mai stato solo un amico per Harry.  
Era la sua persona preferita al mondo.

E con un calzino ancora in mano, saltellò verso la porta, con il cuore che martellava contro le costole e un leggero sentore di nausea nel retro della sua gola.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo," borbottò Louis, mezzo addormentato e tenero.

Harry strinse il calzino che aveva in mano e i suoi si spalancarono quando realizzò una cosa.

Voleva Louis in quel modo.  
Voleva toccarlo in una maniera che era tutt'altro che platonica. 

Il suo primo istinto fu quello di dirlo a Louis, ma non poteva essere così egoista.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Louis, tenendo Harry per un gomito e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"No," ammise Harry, perché non poteva mentirgli apertamente in quel momento. "Ma non voglio parlarne adesso."

Louis gli prese il calzino dalle mani con un cipiglio preoccupato e fece sedere Harry. "Non importa, quando vuoi."

Non avrebbe mai voluto, a dirla tutta. Non quando non capiva nemmeno lui che cosa stesse provando.

"È presto," farfugliò Harry, sudando freddo.

"Sono appena tornato da lezione. Non posso credere che la tua inizierà fra quattro ore. Fottuto bastardo fortunato."

Harry non si sentiva poi così fortunato, perciò giocò con le sue stesse mani finché Louis non gliene prese una e intrecciò le loro dita.   
Il più piccolo le prese e se le avvicinò alla guancia, sentendo già che la nausea gli stesse passando.

"Vuoi che ti prepari una tazza di tè?" Chiese Louis, sottovoce e con quella solita dolcezza che usava con Harry quando si sentiva poco bene.

Il riccio gli strinse solo un po' di più la mano e strofinò il naso contro le sue nocche. "Ho fatto un sogno."

E fino a lì era vero.

"Uno brutto?"

Harry fece spallucce e sperò che Louis lo prendesse per un sì. Non era… brutto.  
Forse fin troppo bello.  
Doloroso magari, perché niente di tutto ciò era vero.

"Com'è andata la lezione?"

Louis si sedette accanto ad Harry sul letto, poggiando le loro mani unite sulla pancia del più piccolo. "Bene. Ho imparato un po' di cose sulla produzione nei retroscena, e potrei averti preso una sciarpa dal guardaroba."

"Una sciarpa?" Chiese, giocando con le dita di Louis per distrarsi.

"L'ho vista e ho pensato a te, quindi ho chiesto a Clara se potessi prenderla." Louis tirò fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni un tessuto sinuoso e ricoperto da un motivo a cuori. Lasciò la presa della mano di Harry per sistemargli la sciarpa tra i capelli. "Ho pensato che ci sarebbe stata bene sui tuoi ricci, e non credere che non ti abbia visto buttare l'occhio su quelle bandane nella rivista di Perrie."

"Grazie," sussurrò, sentendosi gli occhi bruciare. "È bellissima. La adoro."

Louis notava sempre tutto. Si ricordava sempre di ogni piccolo dettaglio e delle cose che piacevano alle persone con cui parlava, pensava sempre agli altri prima di sé stesso e Harry… lo amava.  
Amava ogni sua sfaccettatura.

"Tu sei bellissimo," disse Louis, sorridendo e buttandosi su di lui finché non era completamente avvolto intorno ad Harry, con il mento sulla sua spalla e le gambe contro le sue.   
Gli sembrava che il cuore volesse scappargli dal petto.

Si chiese come avesse fatto a provare tutto ciò per Louis per tanti anni senza farsi mai delle domande a riguardo. Chissà se tutti glielo avevano letto in faccia prima che l'avesse fatto lui.

Improvvisamente si ricordò di quella volta in cui a dieci anni si intrufolarono nell'attico di sua nonna. Aveva un vecchio letto al centro di un soppalco scricchiolante e il materasso era così morbido da essere perfetto per saltarci sopra.

Prendevano la rincorsa e ci si lanciavano contro, e Louis non era mai stato abbastanza veloce, quindi semplicemente ci rotolava sopra e Harry atterrava proprio sopra di lui, rimbalzando, rosso in viso e senza fiato mentre guardava il più grande steso a pancia in sù.

E ora Harry si ricordava il modo in cui Louis lo guardava, con le guance rosse e i raggi del sole sul suo viso che filtravano dalle finestre dell'attico.   
Anche l'Harry di dieci anni guardava le labbra socchiuse di Louis e si immaginava cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se le avesse baciate.   
Quel pensiero gli era poi passato di mente e non ci aveva più pensato.

Fino ad ora.   
Ora che non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro.

"Posso mettere i piedi sotto le tue gambe? Sono congelati," disse Louis, stringendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry.

Il riccio rise tremante, tirandogli un po' il tessuto dei jeans stretto intorno alle ginocchia.   
"È per questo che mi hai detto che sono bellissimo, allora? Per usarmi come stufetta personale?"

"Dipende. Ha funzionato?"

Harry gli accarezzò un ginocchio, esasperato e fin troppo adorante mentre sentiva il petto stringersi. "Non funziona sempre?"

Alla fine terminò i suoi compiti con i piedi ghiacciati di Louis sotto le cosce mentre lui dormicchiava.

Non importava. Qualunque cosa stesse provando… amava Louis. Lo aveva sempre fatto.   
E non importava finché lo aveva nella sua vita, perché il modo in cui lo amava era sempre stato abbastanza. Più che abbastanza.

Non avrebbe lasciato che cambiasse ciò che c'era tra loro.

***

In qualche modo, Harry iniziò a notare tutte le piccole cose che aveva inavvertitamente ignorato prima della sua realizzazione.   
Tipo la maniera in cui Louis si inzuppava d'acqua per colpa della pioggia autunnale, bagnando tutto l'uscio della sua porta.

"Aiuto."

Harry lo fece entrare e si affrettò a cercare un panno asciutto e pulito nel suo armadio.   
Nell'arco di tempo in cui si era girato, Louis si era completamente spogliato ed era rimasto in piedi al centro della stanza con addosso nient'altro che delle mutande incollate alla pelle delle sue cosce.  
E di altre parti del suo corpo.  
Harry doveva immediatamente distogliere lo sguardo, cazzo.

Aveva sempre trovato bellissimo il corpo di Louis, ma senza mai pensarci troppo su dato che era il suo migliore amico.   
Tuttavia, ora non riusciva a smettere.   
Avvicinandosi a lui, si accorse di come il corpo bagnato di Louis lo facesse sentire.

Forse un po' senza fiato, come se volesse far scivolare i palmi delle sue mani su tutta la pelle bagnata o addirittura come se volesse sentirla contro le sue labbra.

Avvolse il panno intorno alle spalle di Louis e ne sollevò un lembo per asciugargli le guance pallide. "Devo finire di scrivere uno stupido tema, ma se vuoi tu puoi accoccolati sotto il mio piumone."

"Di sicuro," disse Louis, mogio e così, così tenero. "Mi presti un paio di boxer?" 

Harry deglutì a vuoto e annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e girandosi. "Vai ad asciugarti un po', va bene? Ci penso io."

Sentì il panno cadere sul pavimento quando si inginocchiò davanti al suo armadio per aprire il cassetto della biancheria.

Il letto scricchiolò.

Harry dovette chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo, tenendosi al bordo della scrivania.   
Non era il momento di sentirsi sopraffatto, ora. Non quando il suo migliore amico di sempre era steso sul suo letto senza vestiti, toccando con la pelle nuda le sue lenzuola.

Qualunque cosa stesse immaginando, la realtà la batteva senza ombra di dubbio.

Louis era raggomitolato sotto il piumone di Harry, con un broncio sul volto, gli occhi arrossati e stanchi e un asciugamano sotto la testa per non bagnare il cuscino di Harry. "E se mi dovessi ammalare?"

Harry lo amava così tanto da pensare che il suo corpo fosse troppo piccolo per contenere il suo amore. "Ti preparerei il brodo di pollo. E il tè. E ti coccolerei finché non guarisci come una perfetta infermierina."

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e gli tolse dal viso un ciuffo di capelli bagnato.   
La roba zuppa era buttata al centro della stanza rendendo la camera di Harry una scena del crimine.  
Louis faceva sempre così, lanciava ovunque i vestiti appena entrava da qualche parte, e non gli importava di sapere dove finissero o se qualcuno potesse scivolarci sopra. 

Era una fortuna che Harry aveva sempre trovato l'ordine rilassante.

Louis tossì. "Penso di starmi ammalando. Devo aver preso un'influenza mortale." Tossì ancora.

E questo era il ragazzo che di solito faceva sempre il protagonista in tutti gli spettacoli organizzati dall'Università.

Harry poteva leggerglielo in faccia. "Se vuoi la mia zuppa dillo e basta, falso che non sei altro. Penso di avere tutti gli ingredienti."

Louis si portò la coperta fino a sotto il mento e sorrise.

Harry finì per preparare la minestra di pollo, e quando Louis leccò il cucchiaio gemendo, dovette guardare da tutt'altra parte.

***

"Dobbiamo fare una prova," disse fermamente Louis non appena Harry uscì dalla classe.

Sbatté le ciglia, non accorgendosi nemmeno dello studente che gli aveva appena dato una gomitata mentre passava.

"Scusate," disse, e si spostò dalla porta cosicché non occupasse il passaggio.

Louis lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori dalla struttura.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e grigio, ma non aveva ancora iniziato a piovere. 

"Non mi avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato."

"È stata una cosa dell'ultimo minuto, ho cancellato un appuntamento molto importante con Liam per te. Dovresti esserne grato."

Harry ridacchiò, perché era un po' abituato a farlo ogni volta che Louis apriva bocca. "Lo sono. Parecchio."

"Bene. Però andiamo a prenderci una cioccolata prima, ho bisogno di zuccheri. Poi organizziamo il piano."

"Che piano?"

Louis alzò un sopracciglio. "Per Halloween! È fra un paio di giorni."

"Oh," disse Harry, spalancando gli occhi.   
Halloween. E il bacio. E il bacio con… Louis.   
"Noi, ehm… c'è un piano?"

Louis sembrò offeso come se Harry gli avesse appena insultato l'intera famiglia. "Beh, che cosa vorresti fare? Improvvisare?"

"Più o meno?" Harry poteva sentire le sue guance andare a fuoco, in parte perché sì, stava pensando proprio a quello, ma soprattutto perché non faceva che essere assillato da sogni in cui stava per baciare Louis, e puntualmente non riusciva a farlo.  
Era inutile dire che Harry, tra l'altro, non stesse dormendo molto. 

Louis sospirò pesantemente e ricominciò a camminare, portando con sé Harry. "Sarebbe un completo disastro. Tu faresti la figura del gattino innocente e finiresti per darmi una testata, e sarebbe solo il primo dei tanti fallimenti. Io non fallisco, Harold. Pianificheremo tutto, fino all'ultimo dettaglio–"

"Sai, per essere uno così spontaneo sembri un po' maniaco del controllo."

"Un po'? Io sono un maniaco del controllo, grazie per averlo notato solo ora dopo una vita che ci conosciamo." Louis sorrise e gli comparvero le rughette intorno agli occhi.  
Harry voleva passarci le dita sopra.   
E quindi lo fece.   
Lasciò la mano di Louis e gli accarezzò gli zigomi con i pollici.

"Tutto bene?" Chiese Louis, ridendo.

"Sì. E comunque lo faccio. Cioè, me n'ero già accorto."

Louis scosse la stessa piano e il suo sorriso sembrò diventare più dolce e privato. Solo per Harry.  
Erano i suoi sorrisi preferiti, quelli.

***

"Perché siamo seduti qui?" Sussurrò Harry, sedendosi a gambe incrociate dalla parte opposta di Louis nella corsia di Halloween di Adda, con delle parrucche viola in testa.  
Un dipendente seccato stava rifornendo uno scaffale a qualche metro di distanza da loro, ma non disse nulla.   
Harry pensò che forse non lo pagavano abbastanza per fregarsene qualcosa di due studenti universitari idioti.

"Vedi altri posti per sederti?" Chiese Louis, prendendo una tazza di plastica a forma di scheletro e rigirandosela tra le mani. "Pensi che dovrei comprarla? Sai, per il tè."

"No," disse Harry, e gliela tolse e mani. A volte doveva essere la voce della coscienza di Louis, soprattutto quando si trattava di comprare cose che non avrebbe mai usato.

"Va bene," disse Louis, mettendo il muso. "Immagino che tu abbia ragione."

"Puoi comprare i ragnetti di cioccolata, però." Harry gli diede il permesso, sorridendo quando Louis fece lo stesso.

"Forte!" Si mise una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di ragno sul grembo.

"Quindi stiamo… sai–"

"Sì. Sì, lo stiamo facendo." Louis arricciò le labbra e incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Harry.   
Entrambi iniziarono a ridacchiare, e il dipendente lanciò loro un'occhiataccia, per poi tornare a rifornire lo scaffale.

"Oh mio Dio, e se rendo tutto strano?"

Louis gli schiaffeggiò il ginocchio scherzosamente. "Smettila. È per questo che stiamo facendo un piano. Non sarà strano, anzi, sarà il miglior bacio organizzato a cui il mondo abbia mai assistito. Sai, ci andrebbero di mezzo il mio orgoglio e la mia reputazione."

"Sei proprio uno stronzo," gemette Harry, chiedendosi se non si sarebbero dovuti sedere nel reparto dei surgelati. Almeno non si sarebbe sentito così accaldato. "Tu sarai fantastico. Sono io che rovinerò tutto."

"Non lo farai, avrò io il controllo."

A quel pensiero Harry non avrebbe dovuto reagire contorcendosi come un disperato.

Provò a scacciare via dalla sua testa le immagini di Louis che prendeva il controllo in altre situazioni, ma non aiutò a migliorare la sua ansia.

"Non essere nervoso," disse Louis, gattonando fino ad Harry e sedendosi accanto a lui, così da accarezzargli delicatamente la coscia. "Ti darò un segnale. Qualcosa tipo uno sguardo in stile "disegnami come uno dei tuoi ragazzi francesi", poi tu stai fermo e lasci che io mi occupi del resto. Penso che il momento migliore per arrivare sia ad un'ora dall'inizio, così nessuno sarà né troppo sobrio per accorgersi di eventuali difetti nella riuscita del piano né troppo ubriaco da non accorgersene e basta."

Harry si morse la lingua, grato del fatto che i lunghi capelli finti della parrucca gli stessero coprendo parte del viso arrossito. "Sembra... perfetto."

"Harry, non dobbiamo farlo per forza."

"Ma io voglio farlo!" Disse, forse troppo velocemente e con troppa sincerità. "Davvero. E… voglio che smetta di darmi fastidio. E tipo, grazie per starmi aiutando, e per essere sempre al mio fianco."

Guy stava dando meno fastidio ultimamente, forse perché Harry era troppo impegnato a non farsi sommergere dai suoi problemi anche solo per rispondere ai suoi insistenti inviti.   
Harry sapeva che forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Louis, ma… ma. Cazzo, voleva ogni cosa che stavano facendo.   
Aveva bisogno di capire se baciarlo gli avrebbe fatto provare qualcosa davvero, e se non fosse stato così, sarebbe tornato ad essere il migliore amico di Louis senza preoccuparsi costantemente di tutti i possibili "e se".  
E se invece fosse successo il contrario, avrebbe almeno avuto quel ricordo.

"Sei sdolcinato," disse Louis divertito mentre si alzava dal pavimento e offriva una mano ad Harry per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. "Dai, torniamo in camera tua. Non ti bacerò da Asda."

Harry inciampò e per poco non buttò a terra un intero scaffale di teschi con la ridarella.


	3. Terzo capitolo

Harry doveva buttare Louis fuori dalla sua stanza il prima possibile. Era praticamente un'emergenza.

Aveva dimenticato di mettere a posto il suo dildo dopo averlo lavato, e ora stava lì, eretto e sul suo comodino sotto la finestra come se fosse un qualche strano tipo di trofeo da mostrare proprio a Louis, che stava entrando nella sua camera e si stava togliendo le scarpe.

Inorridito, Harry si pietrificò, considerando l'idea di accompagnare Louis alla porta con una scusa stupida, tipo che la sua stanza era invasa dalle formiche o–

Troppo tardi. Louis si era già seduto sul suo letto, togliendosi i calzini e accomodandosi per bene anche prima che Harry potesse commentare la faccenda.

Okay. Va bene. C'era una grande possibilità che non se ne accorgesse, Harry doveva attirare la sua attenzione dall'altra parte della camera e poi spostare il dildo appena Louis si distraeva.

"Hai intenzione di rimanere in piedi a fissarmi in modo inquietante?"

Il suono della voce di Louis costrinse Harry a muoversi. Poteva sentire le sue labbra storcersi in un sorriso forzato mentre si sedeva accanto al suo migliore amico in una posizione tale da farlo mettere di schiena verso il comodino.

Era proprio fottuto.   
E non nel modo in cui lo era la notte precedente.

Non era davvero il momento di pensare a cavalcare un dildo. Non doveva farlo.

Non guardarlo. Non guardarlo, cazzo.

"Non mordo," disse Louis, dandosi dei colpetti sulle ginocchia per invitare Harry a sedersi sul suo grembo. Ed era decisamente una posizione che avrebbe dovuto evitare in quel momento.

"Farò schifo. Non sono molto… pratico."

Louis non aveva alcun diritto di essere così tenero e gentile mentre Harry stava per cagarsi addosso dalla paura per più di una ragione.

"Lo so, amore. È per questo che lo stiamo facendo, per far sì che non succeda qualcosa di… strano, credo."

"Hey," Harry mise il muso, sentendosi il cuore stringere. "Quindi credi che sarò terribile."

"Certo che no, ma non ci siamo mai, sai, baciati così. Tu ed io. È normale che non saremo sincronizzati, quindi meglio rendere il tutto imbarazzante adesso piuttosto che davanti ad un botto di persone che penseranno che non avevamo mai pomiciato prima di quel momento." Disse Louis, sistemandosi la maglietta come ogni volta che si sentiva particolarmente nervoso.

E sapere che anche lui fosse agitato rese la situazione meno spaventosa per Harry.

"Sei nervoso anche tu?" Chiese il più piccolo, sedendosi accanto a Louis sul letto.

Espirò e rise, guardando il pavimento.  
"Sì, un po'. Cazzo. Mi dispiace."

"Non dispiacerti. Odierei essere l'unico che si sta cagando sotto in questo momento."

Louis ridacchiò in modo così genuino e dolce da far venire voglia di prendergli il viso tra le mani e semplicemente ammirarlo per secoli. 

"Siamo solo noi, però. Sono solo io. Andrà tutto bene, no?" Chiese Louis, lanciandogli un'occhiata in cerca di rassicurazioni.

Non importava ciò che stesse provando Harry, perché lo sapeva.  
Sapeva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Loro due insieme avrebbero potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa. "Sì, andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto."

Louis annuì tra sé e sé e si girò verso Harry con un'espressione seria in volto. Al riccio ricordò di quella volta in cui Louis giurò che gli avrebbe preparato dei biscotti per il suo tredicesimo compleanno, e nonostante non fossero la cosa più commestibile al mondo, aveva fatto del suo meglio ed era quello ciò che importava.   
Era più o meno lo stesso, ora.

"Come mi vuoi?" Chiese Harry, imitando la posizione di Louis e leccandosi nervosamente le labbra. Quando vide lo sguardo del maggiore posarsi sulla sua bocca, il suo battito cardiaco raddoppiò la sua velocità. Si asciugò i palmi delle mani sulle cosce, evitando di inumidirsi nuovamente le labbra.

"Uhm, okay." Louis si mise in ginocchio e gattonò al centro del letto sedendosi poggiando le cosce. "Dovremmo metterci comodi, tipo… vuoi sederti su di me? Oppure il contrario."

Il cervello di Harry rischiò il cortocircuito. "Potrei..." deglutì, "Potrei sedermi contro il muro e tu, sai, stare su di me?"

Harry si accorse del difetto nella sua proposta nell'esatto momento in cui la misero in pratica con Louis a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Gli era sempre piaciuta la sensazione di sentirsi in trappola.   
Forse fin troppo.   
Toccò le ginocchia di Louis con i pollici, cercando di restare lucido mentre il suo migliore amico gli metteva un cuscino dietro la schiena per non fargli sentire il freddo del muro sulla pelle.

"Guardami," disse Louis, accarezzandogli una guancia. "Sei agitato, vero? Sai che non dobbiamo farlo per forza?"

Harry scosse la testa, sentendosi la gola secca e la voce rauca. "Lo voglio fare, te lo giuro. È che… non voglio che poi pensi che faccia schifo."

"Non lo penserò." Entrambe le mani di Louis lo stavano accarezzando adesso, massaggiandogli delicatamente i lati del viso.  
Le persone che non conoscevano Louis spesso pensavano che fosse poco gentile, interpretando male i suoi scherzi come se fosse maleducato.  
Non lo conoscevano come faceva Harry, non sapevano niente del suo lato silenzioso e introverso o del modo in cui riuscisse sempre a farlo ridere.  
"Basta che non mi lecchi la faccia o la gola fino alle tonsille."

Harry scoppiò a ridere, liberando un po' di tensione che gli stava facendo sentire tutti i muscoli fin troppo tesi. "Non lo fa nessuno."

Louis alzò un sopracciglio. "Ne rimarresti sorpreso."

"Davvero?" Chiese Harry, poggiando le mani sulla parte esterna delle cosce dell'amico, solo per sentirlo più vicino.

"Purtroppo sì." Louis si dimenò sopra di lui e il riccio sembrò dimenticarsi qualunque cosa stesse pensando. "Adesso, appena mi avvicino chiudi gli occhi e apri un po' la bocca. Ancora niente lingua, mi raccomando."

Ancora?

"Cosa–" La sua nuca incontrò il cuscino sistemato tra la sua schiena e il muro mentre i pollici di Louis tracciavano le linee dei suoi zigomi.

"Sshh, chiudili."

"Giusto," sussurrò, serrando le sue palpebre quando sentì Louis avvicinarsi, con un ciuffo di capelli che gli solleticavano il viso.

Il polpastrello del pollice di Louis arrivò alla bocca di Harry, e "Leccati le labbra," disse, accarezzandogli gentilmente un angolo.

Harry lo fece, tenendosi così forte alle cosce di Louis da sorprendersi quando l'altro non lo mandò a quel paese. Al contrario, il suo pollice premette sulla pelle umida del labbro inferiore di Harry, e la punta del naso andò a sbattere con la sua quando si avvicinò così tanto da fare sentire la testa girare al più piccolo.

"Ecco. Ora fammi solo…" gli passò un dito sulle labbra solo un'altra volta prima che il suo respiro gli solleticasse la bocca. "Ricambia il bacio e basta, va bene?"

Come se Harry non lo avrebbe fatto, come se sarebbe rimasto seduto lì a non fare nient'altro che tremare e attaccarsi a Louis come se fosse un'ancora di salvezza non appena le loro labbra si sarebbero toccate. 

Il primo sfioramento era delicato ed esitante, e Harry si chiese se il cuore di Louis stesse battendo forte tanto quanto il suo, se anche lui stesse sentendo la terra aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi.

Non doveva sentirsi così.

Le loro labbra erano premute le une contro le altre con forza, calde, umide ed elettrizzate, chiudendo le distanze con un sospiro che Harry non era sicuro che fosse suo.  
E si stava a malapena muovendo, troppo sopraffatto dall'esplosione di bagliore dorato al centro del suo petto per fare qualsiasi altra cosa oltre ad attaccarsi al labbro inferiore di Louis e succhiarlo, mentre il profumo del suo dopobarba gli invadeva le narici come ogni volta che gli baciava le guance.

Le cosce di Louis erano tese sotto il suo tocco, il tessuto dei suoi jeans ruvido quando Harry avrebbe solo voluto sentire la morbidezza della sua pelle.  
Cazzo, lo voleva proprio.  
Voleva sentire Louis ovunque mentre muoveva la testa e univa le loro labbra con più sicurezza, sentendo di star andando a fuoco dopo ogni sfioramento finché i loro denti non sbatterono in modo imbarazzante.

Si separarono con forte schiocco.

"Scusa," disse Harry con voce graffiata, sentendosi la testa girare perché poteva ancora sentire il sapore del bacio di Louis sulla sua bocca, e la punta della lingua sfiorò anche le labbra socchiuse dell'amico, dato che non si erano allontanati abbastanza.

"Sei di fretta," lo prese in giro Louis, un po' senza fiato mentre si sistemava sopra Harry, che dovette mordersi l'interno della guancia per l'imbarazzo: non voleva leccargli la bocca in quel modo.

"Era– io non…" 

"È tutto okay, lo so," disse Louis, passandogli le dita tra i capelli per accarezzargli lo scalpo. Harry voleva solo abbracciarlo e smettere di pensare a qualsiasi cosa, voleva portarselo al petto e premere le punte delle sue dita sulla curva del culo di Louis, proprio sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni.

"Stiamo…" Harry tremò. "Vuoi provare anche l'altra cosa?"

Louis si fermò, deglutendo. "Non dobbiamo farlo per forza."

"Io, ehm," provò a non balbettare, giocando con i passanti della cintura di Louis. "A me va bene."

Prima che potesse riprendere fiato, Louis aveva sollevato il mento per incontrare nuovamente la sua bocca, tenendola aperta e cauta nei movimenti, con la punta della lingua che passava sulla linea delle labbra di Harry e premeva verso l'interno.

Harry sentì una sensazione piacevole arrivargli fino alla fine della spina dorsale e al centro del suo stomaco, sopraffatto e con il capogiro quando le loro lingue finalmente si incontrarono.  
Si baciarono a lungo, in modo bagnato e profondo, e Harry sapeva che nessun altro bacio lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire così.

Louis si staccò improvvisamente, lasciando Harry ad occhi chiusi prima di ricomporsi e chiudere la bocca.

Per un lungo momento, nessuno dei due parlò.  
Poteva sentire la tensione nel corpo di Louis e non riusciva a non sentirsi a disagio; magari era andato troppo oltre, o era stato troppo ovvio il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto così tanto.  
O forse il motivo per cui Louis si era staccato di colpo era che Harry aveva fatto schifo.

"Sono stato…" parlò lentamente Harry, sentendo le parole attaccarsi al retro della sua gola perché stava cercando di non respirare troppo in fretta, né di sembrare vittima del bacio migliore della sua vita intera. "Sono stato terribile come pensavi che sarei stato?"

"Hey," disse Louis, finalmente rilassandosi un po' mentre accarezzava i capelli di Harry. "Non ho mai detto che saresti stato terribile, e… credo che siamo a posto così? È stato, eh… penso che abbiamo finito, sì. Tutto finito. Finite le prove, pronti per–"

"Louis." I palmi di Harry bruciavano sulle cosce di Louis, e i suoi boxer erano un po' troppo stretti intorno al suo pacco, nonostante gli sembrasse di aver finalmente sbattuto la faccia contro il pavimento dopo quelle che sembrarono ore di fluttuazioni. "Ho capito."

Per Louis non era stato altro che un bacio finto.  
Uno che non voleva nemmeno provare di nuovo.

Harry si sentì improvvisamente ridicolo, stupido per sentirsi così, imbarazzato perché il suo cuore non smetteva di sbattere contro la sua cassa toracica così forte da rendergli difficile il semplice respirare.

"Mi dispiace," disse Harry, abbassando lo sguardo sul collo di Louis per non incrociare il suo.

"Per cosa?" Chiese Louis, accarezzandogli il viso con esitazione perché non sapeva nemmeno se avesse dovuto toccarlo.

Harry scosse solo la testa, perché non voleva mentire e fare finta che non era colpa del modo in cui Louis lo aveva fatto sentire, e quindi andò per una mezza verità, con le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita del suo migliore amico per averlo più vicino, o perlomeno abbastanza da fargli nascondere il viso nella curva del suo collo e fingere che andasse tutto bene.  
"Stai facendo tutto questo per me e tipo… non ci stai nemmeno guadagnando nulla. È stupido tanto quanto il mio modo di baciare. Hai odiato baciarmi, vero?"

"Harry, no. Dai. Ovviamente non l'ho odiato. Come avrei potuto farlo?" Louis poggiò la guancia sulla testa di Harry. "È stato carino."

Carino. È stato carino.

Per Harry le scintille che fecero le loro labbra unite avrebbero potuto dare nuovamente vita ad una stella cadente. Per Louis, invece, era stato carino.

"Sì."

"Harry," disse Louis, come se in qualche modo poteva sentire il dolore nel petto di Harry.   
Non poteva, però. "Sei agitato. Per favore, non intendevo–"

"Sono solo–" inspirò un po' del profumo di Louis. Perché doveva sapere di casa? Quando aveva iniziato a farlo? E perché Harry era stato così cieco davanti all'evidenza? "Sono pessimo, vero? Non vuoi dirmelo e basta–"

È per questo che non vuoi baciarmi di nuovo.

"No, non è ciò che… no. Non ho mai detto che sei stato pessimo–" 

Forse non voleva nemmeno sentire Louis mentirgli, dopo tutto. "Ho capito. Tipo, non sono esattamente esperto. Non so cosa sto facendo. Non ho mai… ehm, baciato alla francese e tutto."

"Ma l'hai fatto! Quel James e tipo, tutte le persone con cui sei uscito, di sicuro–"

Quella sensazione viscida e pesante al centro del suo stomaco sembrò parecchio vergogna. "Non proprio."

Passarono alcuni secondi, e il cuore di Harry batteva sempre più veloce.

"In che senso?"

"Non l'ho fatto e basta," Harry si mise sulla difensiva, desiderando di potersi alzare e cacciare via la sensazione che non sembrava volergli lasciare il petto. "Ho promesso a James che non avrei detto a nessuno che non avevamo fatto altro che parlare. E ho provato… ho provato a baciare le persone con cui sono uscito, e andava bene. Mi è piaciuto. Ma… mai abbastanza da sai, andare oltre."

Non c'era mai stata una connessione.  
Era stato carino, addirittura piacevole, ma mai niente di più.   
Non voleva dare a quelle persone un'idea sbagliata di sé e andare oltre i suoi limiti.

Era sempre mancato qualcosa.

Non aveva mai provato niente di simile al baciare Louis.

Louis si fece indietro, e Harry poteva percepire il suo sguardo persistente mentre pregava che non potesse leggergli la mente.  
"Potevi dirmelo, tipo… non ti avrei mai preso in giro. Non per questo."

"Lo so, ma… è che, non lo so. Non volevo che pensassi che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me."

"Non lo penserei mai." Gli spostò un boccolo dal viso, e Harry non riusciva ancora a guardarlo, preferendo, invece, fissare intensamente la costellazione di piccole lentiggini sulla guancia sinistra di Louis.

Si sentiva spezzato in due.

"Sai che vederti triste è la sensazione peggiore in questo cazzo di mondo?"

"Lo so," disse piano, ricordando di avere Louis raggomitolato nel suo letto d'infanzia mentre piangeva con la testa sul cuscino di Harry dopo che suo padre se n'era andato. Era stata una delle pochissime volte in cui Louis voleva essere abbracciato, e Harry si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse trafitto e poi incenerito i polmoni. "Non sono triste, lo giuro, è che…" è che mi sembra di essere stato scomposto cellula dopo cellula e rimesso a posto nel modo sbagliato.

Quando le labbra di Louis gli toccarono l'angolo della bocca, il suo cuore gli arrivò dritto in gola. "Mi dispiace di essere stato un tale idiota. Non è stato solo carino. Sei bravo. Davvero, davvero bravo. Non volevo esagerare e metterti a disagio."

Si aggrappò con più forza a Louis nel vano tentativo di fermare le sue mani tremanti. "Non devi mentirmi."

"Non lo farei, lo sai che non lo farei. Te l'avrei detto se fossi stato terribile, ma non lo sei. Guardami," prese il mento di Harry con sguardo serio. "Sei meravigliosamente bravo a baciare, Harry. Mi dispiace non essere abbastanza ferrato con le parole, ma lo penso sul serio."

Era difficile non credergli quando sembrava così assurdamente sincero.

Harry non riuscì a fare altro che sorridere, perché era ciò che gli faceva Louis. Lo odiava e amava allo stesso tempo per questo.

“Abbastanza bravo da poterne tirare fuori una carriera?” provò a scherzare, sentendosi in imbarazzo per il modo in cui si era comportato, nonostante sapesse che Louis non glielo avrebbe mai fatto pesare. Odiava il fatto che a volte sentiva il bisogno di essere rassicurato sulle cose per le quali non era sicuro di se stesso.

“Insomma, qualche notte da gigolò potrebbe farti guadagnare più della maggior parte degli altri lavori, siamo sinceri…” sussurrò Louis, sorridendo contro la guancia di Harry.

Il riccio rise tremante e poi chiuse gli occhi.

“Quindi non hai mai-” iniziò Louis, per poi fermarsi da solo e accarezzare il collo di Harry. “Non importa.”

“Cosa?” Chiese Harry, pur sapendo dove sarebbe andato a parare e non essendo sicuro di volerne parlare. 

“Non hai mai pomiciato con nessuna delle persone con cui sei uscito? Seriamente, dico. Il pacchetto completo. Magari anche con qualche toccatina.”

Harry sentì il suo viso arrossire, e si chiese se anche Louis l’avesse notato. “Intendi toccatine sotto i vestiti?”

“Sì.” Le dita di Louis finirono tra i capelli di Harry, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ad ogni respiro. Harry a malapena riusciva a mantenere costante il suo. “Solo… voglio dire, non ne hai mai parlato e io non ho mai voluto chiedertelo, quindi mandami pure a fanculo se sto ficcanasando troppo.”

“No, va bene.” Non sapeva se spingere via Louis e scappare a nascondersi in bagno o se rimanere fermo lì, perché anche quando si sentiva in imbarazzo era felice di essere il fulcro dell’attenzione di Louis. “Non ho fatto niente, comunque. Tipo, ti ricordi Daniel-”

Louis sbuffò.

“Comunque,” disse Harry con voce rauca e lenta. “Ci ha provato. E’ che… io non volevo. Ero troppo piccolo, forse. E poi non lo so, vorrei fare certe cose con qualcuno di cui sono innamorato, e non è ancora successo, quindi… è patetico, lo so."

"Non lo è," disse Louis sottovoce, mettendosi sopra a Harry. "Devi fare solo ciò che ti mette a tuo agio. Non c'è fretta."

Se Louis si fosse spostato di qualche centimetro avrebbe sentito quanto Harry stesse iniziando ad emozionarsi per il fatto che fosse seduto su di lui, riscaldandogli ogni terminazione nervosa. "Lo so."

"Harry." La sua mano si chiuse a pugno tra i capelli di Harry in una maniera che finì per essere leggermente dolorosa, inconsapevole di aver appena mandato una scintilla lungo la spina dorsale del più piccolo e soprattutto nel suo basso ventre.

Harry sbatté piano le palpebre, sentendosi un po' intrappolato sotto Louis. 

"Dove stai andando?"

"Scusa," Louis si alzò, mettendosi in ginocchio. "Non voglio schiacciarti."

"Non sei così pesante."

"Sì, ma le tue gambe tendono a farsi venire i crampi facilmente."  
Il palmo di Louis scivolò sulla lunghezza del collo di Harry senza nemmeno accorgersene, accarezzando delicatamente la pelle con un pollice.  
E… stava guardando da tutt'altra parte. Stava guardando da quella parte.  
"Aspetta, cosa–"

Harry si mosse di scatto, e la consapevolezza lo colpì in piena testa non appena notò dove si fosse posato lo sguardo di Louis, che per poco non spinse via dal suo grembo per distrarlo.

"È un dildo quello sul tuo comodino?"

La mente di Harry andò in cortocircuito.

"Ehm–"

"Hey, ma è quello che ti ho regalato io!" Louis sembrò quasi sorpreso, con gli occhi spalancati man mano che Harry cercava di balbettare una risposta, fallendo miseramente.

Fece per tenere fermo Louis, ma era troppo lento.  
Il più grande si stava già dimenando per sfuggire alla sua presa e raggiungere il comodino come se avesse appena visto il suo regalo di Natale sotto l'albero.

Harry voleva scavare una fossa e seppellirsi lì dentro per il resto dei suoi giorni.

"Non è come sembra," è la prima cosa che riuscì a dire quando finalmente riacquistò l'abilità nel parlare, e le sue orecchie diventarono così rosse che Harry si chiese se non potessero prendere fuoco. Bugiardo, bugiardo, bugiardo.

Louis gli lanciò un'occhiata da sopra alla spalla, sorridendo come se avesse appena letto la mente di Harry. "Ma non mi dire."

"Lo uso come, ehm… fermacarte? Te l'ho detto."

"Va bene."

Harry conosceva quello sguardo malizioso.   
Non portava mai a niente di buono.

Provò ad afferrare Louis per una caviglia appena il ragazzo saltò sul letto e prese il dildo rosa shocking, facendolo oscillare. "Quindi non t'importa se faccio questo."

Harry era fottutamente mortificato.

Salì sul suo letto, pronto a lottare per prendere il dildo dalle mani di Louis perché, insomma, anche se aveva usato un preservativo e lo aveva anche lavato, era comunque stato nel suo culo poche ore prima. "Louis, smettila."

"È solo un fermacarte, no?"

Schiaffeggiò la mano di Harry e si mise a saltare sul letto, sorridendo come un pazzo mentre lo teneva sollevato come se fosse un trofeo.

"Louis, ridammelo o–"

"O cosa?"

Prima che Louis potesse saltare via, Harry si aggrappò alle sue cosce, urlando improvvisamente un "Mi masturbo con quella cosa, idiota!" contro la pancia del più grande.

Louis perse l'equilibrio quando Harry inciampò all'indietro e se lo portò con sé.   
Cadde sulle spalle del riccio a mo' di damigella salvata da un vigile del fuoco e il dildo sbatté contro il retro della coscia di Harry.

Involontariamente diede uno schiaffo a palmo aperto sul culo di Louis per evitare che cadesse. Entrambi si fermarono di colpo, Harry avendo ancora la mano poggiata sulla curva del sedere del suo migliore amico.

"Oh mio dio," disse Harry, sbrigandosi a mettere giù Louis e non sapendo per cosa avesse più voglia di urlare: per il fatto che avesse appena ammesso di masturbarsi frequentemente con il giocattolino regalatogli per scherzo dal suo migliore amico, per aver sculacciato il suddetto amico così forte da essersi sentito nella stanza accanto o per il fatto che il cazzo di Louis avesse avuto un fremito al contatto.

Aveva appena fatto eccitare per sbaglio Louis sculacciandolo, oddio. Oddio.

Louis aveva il viso arrossato ed i capelli scompigliati, e Harry ebbe un improvviso desiderio di piegarlo sulla scrivania e sculacciarlo ancora.

Se Louis avesse guardato in basso avrebbe decisamente capito che i sentimenti di Harry erano tutt'altro che platonici.

Rimasero fermi a guardarsi come se il tempo si fosse fermato, respirando profondamente e con ancora il dildo di Harry tra le mani di Louis.

"Lou, dammelo."

Il ragazzo battè le ciglia e poi si mosse, correndo verso la finestra della stanza di Harry, aprendola e buttando il dildo fuori da essa come se stesse andando a fuoco.

"Oh, accidenti," disse Louis subito dopo, coprendosi la bocca mentre si girava a guardare l'espressione incredula di Harry.

Louis aveva appena lanciato il suo dildo fuori dalla finestra.

"Louis!"

"Mi dispiace!"

"E se ci fosse stato qualcuno sotto?" E se Louis avesse appena ucciso qualcuno con un dildo?

Harry quasi corse verso la finestra ed entrambi si affacciano, sospirando di sollievo quando videro che non c'era nessuna persona svenuta in terra.

Il riccio chiuse la finestra un po' tremante, per poi girarsi verso Louis, che deglutì a vuoto e "Te ne compro uno nuovo", disse.

"Non posso credere che tu–" sbatté le palpebre. E lo fece di nuovo. Tutta la tensione che lo stava occupando sin da quando si era svegliato quella mattina svanì nel nulla.

Si accasciò su Louis, afferrandogli le spalle mentre delle grosse risate gli facevano tremare tutto il corpo, comprese le ginocchia.   
Era così stupido, così stupidamente innamorato di Louis e non c'era assolutamente nulla che potesse fare a riguardo.

Il più grande cercò di reggerlo, ma poi iniziò a ridere anche lui con quelle risatine stridule che raramente faceva sentire a chiunque avesse vicino.  
Caddero in terra, e ad Harry stava iniziando a fare così tanto male la pancia, da non riuscire ad emettere nessun suono mentre cercava di stare fermo tenendosi alle mani di Louis.

"Hai appena–" sbuffò una risata, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Louis. Si stava per pisciare addosso, ma non era un problema. Non voleva smettere di ridere e finire a pensare al casino che aveva combinato.

"Mi–" Louis rise contro la guancia di Harry, grugnendo come un maiale. "...dispiace così tanto!"

"Non riesco a crederci–"

"Abbiamo–"

Risero così forte che qualcuno iniziò a battere un pugno sul muro dall'altra stanza per farli smettere, cosa che alimentò solo di più le loro risate.

Alla fine si calmarono, con la voce rauca e gli occhi lucidi, e Harry dovette ammettere tre cose.  
Numero uno, era disperatamente innamorato di Louis.  
Numero due, non poteva dirglielo.  
Numero tre, l'unica cosa che gli impediva di morire di frustrazione sessuale era appena stata lanciata fuori dalla finestra.

***

"Niall, sono nella merda," annunciò Harry un attimo dopo essersi chiuso la porta della camera di Niall alle spalle.

Il ragazzo lo guardò impassibile dal suo letto, nudo se non per dei calzini e dei boxer di Spongebob. "Okay."

"Sei fatto?" Chiese Harry, diffidente. "Posso averne anche io?"

"No e no," disse Niall pateticamente, mettendosi a pancia in giù sul letto e borbottando qualcosa contro il cuscino.

Harry si aspettava di trovare il solito energico Niall che strimpellava la sua chitarra o che guardava "The Wire" per la centesima volta, non questo… ammasso umano di tristezza. "Stai bene?"

Si mise a sedere sull'angolo del letto e accarezzò il polpaccio peloso dell'amico. Forse gli avrebbe dovuto fare una zuppa.

"Penso di avere la mascolinebbre," biascicò, tossendo. Sembrava che non si fosse nemmeno fatto la doccia e la sua stanza puzzava di aria chiusa e popcorn. "Liam mi ha detto che ce l'aveva. Scommetto che mi ha contagiato lui e che ora sto morendo."

"Che cazzo è la mascolinebbre?" Chiese Harry, strizzando la caviglia di Niall prima di togliere la mano. "Liam non aveva la febbre, era un po' raffreddato ed è successo una vita e mezzo fa. Non può averti contagiato adesso."

"Oh."

"Ma avresti comunque potuto dirmelo prima di farmi entrare e sedere vicino a te. E se prendessi anche io la mascolinebbre?"

Niall gli lanciò un'occhiata omicida. "Non prendermi in giro."

Non sembrava nemmeno così malato.

"Se mi fai la zuppa farò finta di ascoltare le tue lamentele." Biascicò contro il cuscino, sbattendo piano le ciglia verso Harry. Era un buon affare.

"Al pomodoro?"

Niall sorrise.

Quindici minuti dopo Niall stava stranamente meglio e Harry si ritrovò seduto sulla sua scrivania, guardando l'amico mentre si rovesciava un cucchiaio di zuppa sul petto e faceva del suo meglio per leccarla via direttamente dalla pelle.

"Mi dispiace che non sia fatta in casa, ma non avevo gli ingredienti."

*Va bene," rispose Niall. Qualcuno avrebbe davvero dovuto fargli un bel discorsetto sulla sua ipocondria. O per la sua mania manipolativa, se si era inventato tutto per avere un po' di compassione e di cibo gratis.

Harry sperò davvero che non fosse davvero malato, perché l'unica persona da cui avrebbe accettato di farsi contagiare l'influenza era Louis.

"Ora ti puoi lamentare," disse piano Niall, e ora che Harry aveva avuto tempo di pensarci, si sentì un po' in trappola. Da dove avrebbe dovuto iniziare?

"Sei innamorato di Louis, quindi?"

"Cosa–" per poco non cadde dalla scrivania, per poi zittirsi immediatamente. Iniziò ad aprire la bocca per parlare, ma non usciva alcun suono. "Come–"

Niall sospirò e mise da parte la ciotola vuota, alzandosi dal letto e infilandosi dei pantaloni della tuta e quella che sembrava una maglietta sporca.

"Facciamo una passeggiata," fu tutto ciò che disse prima di indossare una felpa e lasciare Harry in preda al panico alle sue spalle.

***

L'aria fresca odorava di foglie secche e di terriccio umido dalla pioggia, ma Harry non riusciva davvero a goderselo perché Niall continuava a lanciargli occhiatine consapevoli, aspettando che iniziasse a parlare.

"Quindi…" gli suggerì Niall, con le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Aveva il simbolo del Derby County sulla schiena, e se Louis fosse stato lì lo avrebbe preso in giro. "Lo stai finalmente ammettendo?"

"Sì," disse Harry, per la prima volta a voce alta. "Sono innamorato di lui."

Non si sentiva diverso dal momento in cui lo aveva realizzato, no. Era sempre la stessa esilarante sensazione senza un briciolo di speranza.

"Ce n'è voluto perché te ne accorgessi."

Harry abbassò la testa e diede un calcetto ad un sasso sul sentiero. Rimbalzò sul pavimento e si tuffò in una pozzanghera.

I negozi erano ancora aperti e la gente sorpassava i due amici senza degnar loro di uno sguardo.   
Harry si chiese quanti di loro fossero disperatamente innamorati del proprio migliore amico. 

"È così palese?"

"Per chiunque non sia Louis? Sì, bello."

Si chiese se, magari, anche Louis avesse provato lo stesso senza che Harry se ne fosse accorto.   
Ma alla fine, era impossibile.   
Non sarebbe mai piaciuto a Louis in quel senso.

"In ogni caso non ha importanza. Non glielo dirò mai, rovinerebbe tutto e basta."

"Hey, cos'è questa negatività?" Niall tolse una mano dalla tasca per stringere una spalla di Harry. "Io dico che puoi fartelo o, che ne so, succhiarglielo o qualunque altra cosa tu voglia fargli e siete a posto entrambi."

Harry ridacchiò, con gli occhi lucidi. Era per colpa del vento, solo quello. "Quanto mi piacerebbe parlare con Louis di certe cose."

"Potrei dirti che mi hai offeso profondamente, ma sarebbe una bugia."  
Niall gli diede un'ultima pacca sulla spalla prima di trascinarlo nel suo primo negozietto di musica. *Forse dovresti. Sai, parlargli."

Come se fosse stato così semplice.

***

Se Harry pensava che stare vicino a Louis stesse iniziando a diventare difficile, guardarlo mentre cercava di infilarsi un attillatissimo costume di Spiderman era pura tortura.

Si stava pentendo di aver indossato il cappotto, anche se c'era vento e fuori faceva freddo. Stava sudando. Se lo tolse, appendendolo poi al piccolo appendiabiti all'angolo del camerino in cui Louis lo aveva trascinato per dargli la sua opinione.

E beh, l'opinione di Harry al momento era principalmente un "cazzo, wow".

"Non credo che riuscirò a tirare su questa cazzo di zip!" Louis si dimenò, dando una gomitata a Harry nel frattempo. Quel camerino non era fatto per due persone.

"Vuoi che ti–?"

Louis sospirò come se fosse ciò che gli stava chiedendo dall'inizio. "Sì, per favore."

"Beh, almeno sei gentile," mormorò, contento di aver insegnato le buone maniere a Louis nel corso di questi anni. Mani-ere. Mani. Okay. Poteva aiutarlo a tirare su la zip senza che il suo cervello partisse in quarta. 

Sfiorò la pelle morbida e setosa del fondoschiena di Louis con le nocche e deglutì a vuoto, tremando così tanto da farsi quasi scivolare dalle mani la zip mentre la tirava su, seguendo la curva della schiena del ragazzo.

Le scapole di Louis si fletterono come piccole ali mentre muoveva il collo in avanti, e Harry si chiese se potesse sentire il suo respiro solleticargli la nuca.

Cazzo, quella tuta non lasciava davvero nulla all'immaginazione, con ogni singolo muscolo di Louis avvolto dal tessuto stretto.

Quando finì di sollevare la cerniera, le sue mani tremavano come foglie mentre cercava di trattenersi dal riabbassarla e accarezzargli la pelle.

"Come sto?" Chiese Louis, girandosi così improvvisamente da non dare ad Harry il tempo di fare un passo indietro  
Le luci fluorescenti del negozio di costumi di Halloween avrebbero dovuto imbruttire Louis come facevano con chiunque, ma non lo fecero, anzi, misero in risalto il blu delle iridi del maggiore come se fossero fatte da piccoli, microscopici diamanti. 

Harry non sarebbe riuscito a formare una frase di senso compiuto nemmeno se ne fosse dipeso della sua vita.

"Allora?" Chiese Louis, accarezzando il dorso della mano di Harry con le nocche.

Harry sentì il cuore scappargli dal petto. "Non vedo… sei troppo vicino."

"Giusto," rispose con un sorriso, facendosi indietro finché Harry non potè respirare normalmente. "Vieni, allora!"

La tendina del camerino si aprì dietro di lui e Harry rimase lì dentro da solo per qualche istante per abituarsi all'idea di Louis in un costume attillato.

Seguì il suo migliore amico fuori, e dovette appoggiarsi al muro quando vide Louis guardarsi preoccupato allo specchio a grandezza umana alla fine del corridoio stretto.   
Poteva sentire Liam imprecare due camerini più giù e qualche ragazza ridacchiare in quello accanto al loro. 

Ma non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente di tutto ciò perché… il culo di Louis. La curva era oscena, sollevata e perfettamente rotonda. Harry voleva poggiarci le guance sopra.

"È carino," disse, arrossendo quando notò l'espressione offesa di Louis dallo specchio.

"Carino?!" Si girò a guardare Harry, e no.  
Il suo sguardo era posato sul pacco del più grande senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse.

Louis mise il muso. "Mi aspettavo qualcosa del tipo "Louis, sei incantevole, assolutamente scopabile". E invece cosa ottengo? Carino."

Harry gesticolò inutilmente, pregando che per una volta la sua bocca collaborasse con il cervello e componesse un soliloquio degno di Louis in quel costume da Spiderman fottutamente sexy. "Lo sei. Sei molto… wow."

"Stai solo cercando di entrare nelle mie grazie." Louis si girò di nuovo verso lo specchio con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Harry assistì all'esatto istante in cui il suo migliore amico iniziò ad avere dei dubbi e… non poteva permetterlo.

Si avvicinò a lui finché non potè sentire il dolce calore della sua pelle, e lo abbracciò da dietro. Strofinò il naso contro quel punto dietro all'orecchio che faceva impazzire Louis, sentendo il suo cuore martellare mentre diceva, "Sei davvero stupendo."

"Lo so," rispose Louis mettendosi sulla difensiva, anche se il suo corpo si stava già lasciando andare contro quello di Harry.

Tirò il tessuto del costume all'altezza della pancia con dita tremanti, le labbra ridotte ad una linea.

Harry rimase fermo, mettendo le dita intorno al polso di Louis. "Lou."

Harry conosceva Louis meglio di quanto conoscesse se stesso, e sapeva che a volte non aveva molta autostima. Sembrava sicuro di sé, raggiante e rumoroso, ma a volte si buttava troppo giù da solo.  
Non poteva lasciare che Louis dubitasse di se stesso nemmeno per un secondo.

"Cazzo, Lou, sei–" sfiorò il suo fianco, accarezzando con un pollice l'osso del bacino. "Ma guardati."

Louis sbuffò ma lo fece comunque. "Cosa?"

"Tu," Harry rispose, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Louis. Poteva sentire delle persone parlare indistintamente alle sue spalle, suoni vaghi di alcune conversazioni portate avanti fuori dal negozio. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere e sentire era Louis. "Nessuno riuscirà a toglierti gli occhi di dosso."

"Beh, sono un figo." Accarezzò la guancia di Harry con la sua, e con un'espressione illeggibile ed a mezza voce aggiunse, "Anche tu?"

Il cuore di Harry sbatté dolorosamente contro le sue costole, e passò un pollice sull'avambraccio di Louis. "Nessuno ti guarderà più di quanto farò io."

Non era nemmeno una bugia.

Louis sorrise, ma i suoi occhi non avevano nessuna rughetta ai lati quando si allontanò dalle braccia di Harry, che non capiva cosa avesse detto di sbagliato. Magari era stato troppo sincero e lo aveva fatto sentire strano.

"Come minimo, insomma, sei il mio fidanzato eccetera."

Harry fece per avvicinarsi, già pronto a chiedergli quale fosse il problema, ma Liam li trovò.   
Stava sorridendo a trentadue denti con in mano una maschera di Batman molto economica. "Tutto bene, ragazzi?"

Harry riusciva a malapena a ricambiare il sorriso.

Louis, invece, sorrise e iniziò a prendere in giro Liam in quel modo che lo faceva sempre ridacchiare, ma il riccio non riusciva a fare altro che pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

Forse era la primissima volta che non riusciva a capire cosa stesse provando Louis.

***

Alla fine Louis non comprò il costume di Spiderman.

Harry si coricò sul suo letto e lo guardò mentre si sedeva sulla sedia della sua scrivania con il viso dipinto di bianco. Aveva delle domande in testa e sulla punta della lingua, ma non sapeva come porgerle. 

"Lou?" Chiese, sentendosi la voce bloccata in gola. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire, solo… aveva bisogno di sentirlo parlere.

"Sì?" Chiese Louis, concentrandosi sul suo riflesso nel piccolo specchio che si era fatto prestare da un vicino di stanza e finendo di mettersi la matita nera agli occhi per completare il suo trucco da membro dei Kiss.

Harry si alzò dal letto e si sedette sul pavimento ai piedi di Louis, tirandogli i calzini stropicciati.

Sentì il suono dello specchio che veniva chiuso e messo a posto sulla scrivania prima di percepire le dita di Louis tra i suoi capelli.

Poggiò la guancia sulla coscia di Louis, non preoccupandosi di rovinare il suo trucco da Rizzo di Grease. Al più grande chiaramente non importava che Harry potesse lasciargli una macchia di cipria sui jeans scuri, oppure lo avrebbe già spostato di forza. 

"Ti voglio bene," disse Louis.

Harry chiuse gli occhi di scatto e gli abbracciò una gamba. Magari potevano restare lì per tutta la notte e fare finta che non fosse cambiato nulla. "Anche io."

"Bene," disse Louis, piano e con calma, accarezzandogli l'orecchio. Harry si chiese se Louis sapeva che si fosse vestito così solo perché diceva sempre che Rizzo gli ricordava lui. "Mi stai facendo preoccupare, lo sai, sì?"

"Scusa, non era mia intenzione."

"No, non è ciò–" Louis diede un colpetto alla testa di Harry per farlo spostare e si mise a terra fino a che non erano entrambi poggiati di schiena contro la sua scrivania, fin troppo seri per essere vestiti per andare ad una festa di Halloween. 

Nessuno dei due disse niente, e Harry non riusciva a smettere di guardare Louis, nonostante sentisse il suo cuore battergli fin dentro le orecchie.

"Parlami," disse Louis, tirando un po' il maglione rosa di Harry. Per poco non cadde una perlina.

"Vorrei farlo," ammise a bassa voce, prendendo la mano di Louis prima che potesse tirarla via. Il contatto fisico lo aveva sempre calmato. "Vorrei davvero, ma non so come e… mi sto cagando addosso dalla paura."

Era tutto ciò che poteva dire.

"Per cosa?" Sussurrò Louis, stringendogli la mano. Odiava avere dei segreti, odiava tenergli nascosti i suoi sentimenti e il fatto che Guy non lo stesse nemmeno più considerando di striscio.

Si stava comportando in modo egoistico e lo sapeva. Voleva solo che Louis lo baciasse quella sera perché sapeva che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe fatto.

"Non credo di poterne parlare, ancora." Magari mai.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani giunte. "Non è niente di che, lo giuro. Ho solo molte cose a cui pensare."

Non voleva che si preoccupasse.

"Mi puoi dire qualunque cosa, lo sai, no?" Disse Louis, tirandolo in un abbraccio. Probabilmente stava sporcando di pittura Harry, ma non gliene poteva fregare di meno. "Ma se è per stasera e hai cambiato idea, per favore, dimmelo, okay?"

"Non ho cambiato idea, lo giuro." Inspirò il profumo di Louis, burro di cacao e casa, mischiato ad un pizzico dell'odore chimico della tempera. "Ci divertiremo stasera. Balleremo e ci ubriacheremo a merda e ruberemo l'erba di Niall."

Louis ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la schiena da sopra il cashmere. Per un secondo Harry si chiese cosa si provasse ad avere le sue mani direttamente sulla pelle nuda.

"So per certo che è andato a comprarne oggi."

"Sapevo che potevamo contare su di lui," disse Harry, ridendo un po' e sentendo il cuore di Louis battere contro il suo petto. "Ma stai dimenticando la parte migliore."

"Ah sì?" Chiese Louis sfacciato, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Harry come ogni volta che si abbracciavano.

"Sì," deglutì a vuoto, con un sorriso traballante. "So che hai sempre voluto baciare Rizzo. Stanotte i tuoi sogni diventeranno realtà."

Louis rise brevemente e premette le mani sulla schiena di Harry. "Piccolo pezzo di merda."

"Sei proprio etero per Rizzo." Lo prese in giro Harry, sentendosi il cuore pesante e, allo stesso tempo, leggero mentre Louis lo abbracciava e rideva un po' più forte.

"Mi hai beccato."

"È perché ti conosco troppo bene," disse Harry, allontanatosi un po', perché amava vederlo sorridere più di quanto amasse abbracciarlo.

Delle rughette comparvero agli angoli degli occhi di Louis, e lui gli strinse la vita. Il sorriso divenne un po' più dolce. "Sei una fantastica Rizzo, sai? Questo rossetto ti sta benissimo."

Louis passò un pollice proprio sotto l'arco del labbro inferiore di Harry colorato di rosso.  
"Grazie," riuscì a dire, balbettando.

Louis mantenne lo sguardo su di lui per un lungo istante, fermo e calmo, trascinando il pollice anche sulla sua fossetta prima di lasciarlo andare e alzarsi improvvisamente.

"Beviamo un po' adesso?" Chiese Louis, iniziando a mostrare quel suo solito sorriso da pazzo. Harry sbatté le ciglia, confuso, e accettò la mano dell'amico per rimettersi in piedi.

"Ti prego."

Se avesse voluto sopravvivere a quella sera, avrebbe dovuto bere parecchio.


End file.
